It's Gonna Be Me
by Firespirit1
Summary: Rei's been in love with Darien for years. And just when she thinks she has him, he falls for Serena Tsukino. In order to get him back she'll have to enlist the help of Darien's worst enemy. And things may not turn out the way she wants.
1. Introduction

I have to confess something. I am an addict. It's true. And of all the things for someone my age get's all squee about....sigh. But it's become something I can hide no longer. So here it goes. I. Am addicted. To teen moives. I love them. The thought of them gives me warm fuzzy feelings. Drive Me Crazy, Whatever It Takes, Pretty In Pink, Get Over It, 10 Things I Hate About You, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Bring It On, She's All That, The Breakfast Club....the list goes on and on. They're not movies known for great scripts or even great acting. They're aimed at girls years younger than I. And I love them. Very very much. So in the tradition of all great teen movies I bring you the first in my teen movie series. Sailor Moon style. Alternate Universe. So apologies in advance for those of you expecting to read about super girls in super short skirts using super powers to kick some super ass.  
  
Anyway I'll stop babbling now. Reply if you'd like more.  
  
Firespirit  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien and I were destined to be together from the start. I moved next door to him when I was five. He introduced himself by stealing the doll from my arms and ripping her head off. Don't worry, he apologized for it. I was on top of him shoving dirt in his mouth at the time so it might not have been the most sincere apology of his life, but I was lonely and I hadn't really liked the doll to begin with. I agreed to forgive him and he agreed not to destroy anymore of my toys. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.  
  
We mostly did everything together. We even used to sleep over at each others houses before puberty hit and our mothers got all weirded out over it. That was about the time I got all weirded out about it too.  
  
Okay, I know it's a mistake to fall for a guy who believes punching your shoulder is the ultimate sign of affection. But it wasn't all that bad. It was just like having a boyfriend only minus the kissing and stuff.  
  
And after four years of waiting to be seen as more than a friend it started to work. Slowly but surely he's started to come around.  
  
Tonight he's taking me out for dinner and a movie. It's his first tentative step towards more than friendship and tonight will be the night I reel him in the rest of the way.  
  
  
  
"Darien, earth to Darien." Rei snapped her fingers in front of his face a couple of times until her focused his gaze on her.  
  
"Wha? Oh sorry Rei." He was still staring just over her shoulder.  
  
"Who's behind me, Jennifer Lopez?" He didn't reply, lost in his own thoughts again. Rei frowned as she craned to see over her shoulder. The night wasn't going as she'd planned. He'd actually watched the movie the whole time, never once making a move to take her hand. And now this at dinner. She didn't see what kept his attention targeted behind her. They were the only two people in the pizzeria aside from their school's "girlie girls" in one of the booths. One of the girls did seem more unfamiliar than the others, but she dismissed them all and turned back to Darien. "Darien." He didn't reply. "DARIEN!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She sighed, tonight was obviously not the night to tell him. "As fun as it is to talk to myself, I'd rather do so at home. Can we leave?"  
  
He offered her a sheepish smile as her threw some money down on the table. "I really am sorry Rei."  
  
"No problem, let's just go."  
  
They pulled into his driveway and Rei's hope returned when he offered to walk her to her door.  
  
He leaned foreword and Rei held her breath then released it when he only placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You're my best friend Rei. Promise me we'll always be friends."  
  
"Of course we will. Nothing could change that."  
  
"Good. See you tomorrow." He jogged back to his house and waved to her once before stepping inside.  
  
The phone was ringing and she hurried to answer it in case Darien had found the nerve to finish the conversation outside.  
  
"So how'd it go?"  
  
"Lita? What do you have spies positioned outside my house alerting you the minute I step inside? "  
  
"That'd be a pretty big spy ring considering I'm all the way on the east coast. I couldn't  
  
wait for our Saturday morning phone call so I've been calling every ten minutes for the past half hour. So you'd better make my huge phone bill worth it. Dish."  
  
Rei smiled. Lita hadn't changed a bit since they'd met in camp seven years ago. Being that they were both pushy and opinionated and had a healthy fear of make-up, they'd become instant friends. Even though their camp days were behind them they kept in contact through phone calls on Saturdays and IMs. "I couldn't even get his attention tonight Lita, let alone a kiss. No wait, I take that back. He did kiss me."  
  
"Really! That's so great!"  
  
Rei held the phone away from her ear, least Lita's squeals of happiness damage her hearing. "Yep, he kissed me all right. On the forehead. And he followed it up by making me promise that we'd be always be friends, no matter what."  
  
"And then he confessed his real feeling for you."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought was coming. But he just waved and went home. I swear Lita it seems like for every step I get him to take in the right direction, he takes two back. Maybe I should give up."  
  
"That doesn't sound like the Rei I know. You're just bummed because the date didn't go as well as you thought. Forget about it for tonight. Tomorrow's a new day."  
  
"You're right. Talk to you Saturday Lita. G'night." She hung up the phone and climbs the steps to her bed, pausing at the hallway window to look out at Darien's house. She could see him pacing at as he spoke to someone on the phone. Her eyes narrowed as he hung up the phone and did what looked like a victory dance on top of his bed. She shrugged at his sporadic behavior and made her way to her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Darien honked his horn five minutes early, Rei was understandably pissed. Darien's chipper mood only pissed her off more. "It's too damn early for anyone to be cheerful. What's your problem Dare?"  
  
He tried to bite back yet another grin. "After I said goodnight to you last night I realized what a total idiot I am." Rei's grunt of agreement did little to stop him from continuing. "I've been searching so hard for love when it's been right under my nose for so long."  
  
The scowl slide of Rei's face but she managed to keep her voice light. "Really?"  
  
He nodded. "So after I left your house I called Serena Tsukino and asked-"  
  
"Hold up a minute. Who?"  
  
"Serena Tsukino. You know, blond hair, blue eyes. She's only been here since the beginning of the year." At Rei's blank look he sighed and continued. "Head cheerleader. Hangs out with Molly's crowd."  
  
"Are you insane! You're telling me that you're actually going to go out on a date with one of Molly's girlie girl clones!"  
  
Darien smiled wistfully, ignoring Rei's clone comment. "Actually we got to talking last night and decided to forgo casual dating."  
  
"Are you telling me that she's your girlfriend? You have one phone conversation with her and decide that she's the one!" Rei's left eye was beginning to twitch.  
  
Darien managed to look offended. "I talked to her before last night. We talk all the time after practices. Anyway I told her we'd drop by and pick her up. You don't mind do you?"  
  
Knowing there was no way to say that yes she did mind, she merely nodded.  
  
Darien beamed at her and patted her hand. "Good. I really want for you two to get along, maybe even become friends. By the way you don't mind moving to the back so Serena can sit up front do you?"  
  
Rei snarled at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
All of Jed Hathaway's grand plans plummeted down the drain the minute Darien Chiba walked into the school, Serena Tsukino tucked by his side. He noticed Rei Hino trailing behind the couple, scowling for all her worth. It looked as though his weren't the only plans crushed by Rivercreast High's new happy couple.  
  
It just figured that Chiba would swoop down and grab the girl just before Jed could make his final move. It was the same with everything else so why not Serena. Both had been competing at everything from the time they entered high school. Sports, grades, popularity...and somehow Chiba managed to be always one point ahead.  
  
But with Serena's arrival at Rivercreast, Jed had seen his chance to pull ahead. It was obvious that Serena Tsukino was homecoming queen material and with her by his side he'd be a sure thing for king.  
  
He'd been so close to getting her to date him seriously, so very close. They'd been on a few dates over the past few months. Even went to the last semi formal together. And though she was charming and funny, she maintained her distance from him. He'd almost broken through that wall.  
  
And then Darien came along and ruined everything.  
  
He entered first period and noticed Rei hunched over her desk. He smiled as he slid into the seat behind her. Maybe he could change his prospects. 


	2. Deal With the Devil

It's Gonna Be Me  
  
Rei's attempt to bore a hole through her desk with only her gaze was foiled by the idiot who kept tapping her back. She tried to shrug off the offending hand but the action only made the tapping more insistent.  
  
"What do you want?" she growled without turning around.  
  
"Meet me after class. I have a proposition for you."  
  
She grimaced as she recognized the Jed Hathaway's voice. "You're probably the last person I'd agree to met anywhere."  
  
"I'm serious. You're going to want to hear what I have to say."  
  
"Somehow I seriously doubt that."  
  
"Come on. It concerns a friend of yours. And seeing as you have so few of those I'm sure you know who I'm talking about."  
  
"And seeing as you're such an asshole, this class is the only time I'll suffer your presence."  
  
"You're such a bitch." It was said with more amusement than malice. "I've peaked your curiosity. You'll wait for me after class and you know it."  
  
"Kiss ass Hathaway."  
  
"Ms. Hino, Mr. Hathaway. Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Two heads shot up to see the rest of the class staring at them.  
  
"Actually Ms. Morgan, I was just telling Rachel here that she should get a blouse like the one you're wearing. It's really hot." Jed added a charming smile for effect and wasn't surprised when Ms. Morgan blushed and went back to teaching. Women were too easy.  
  
"My name isn't Rachel, idiot!" Rei hissed as him. He didn't reply but the impression of his careless shrug came though loud and clear. Rei fumed silently for the rest of the period, knowing that she'd end up meeting the jerk after class. Jed spent the rest of class grinning, happy to have gotten under Rei Hino's skin.  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, what's this proposition of yours."  
  
He smiled, pleased that she wasted no time on small talk. "I get the impression that you're not pleased with the coming together of Rivercrest High's new favorite couple."  
  
Rei shrugged, not liking that someone who couldn't be bothered to remember her name could read how pissed she was at Darien's choice of girlfriend. Had she really been that obvious about it?  
  
"Suffice to say I agree with you. I'd been hoping to escort the lovely Ms. Tsukino to prom."  
  
"Say no more. I can already see the way your minuscule brain is working. You and I work together to break them up. Is that your brilliant plan? Well thanks but no thanks Jed It'll never work. This isn't some stupid teen movie."  
  
Rei sped up her pace in an attempt to ditch him but he easily kept up. She wanted to start running but decided that would be too childish. If she just ignored him, he'd go away.  
  
She didn't get much of a chance to test her theory before Jed, fed up with being ignored, pulled her into a janitors closet. "What do you think you're doing Hathaway! Let me out!"  
  
"Just hear me out Rei."  
  
"I don't want to! Darien's my friend and if Serena's who makes him happy then that's who he's meant to be with."  
  
"Oh come off it Rei! You don't really believe that Chiba's better off with Serena. She's a klutz, she's loud, and let's face it, she's not the brightest star in the sky if you catch my drift."  
  
"If you find her so flawed then why do you want her?"  
  
He grinned. "I'm a superficial guy."  
  
Realization dawned. "And you want to be homecoming king."  
  
Jed nodded. "I'm not saying we do anything underhanded like spread rumors or anything. I'm just saying we make them see what they're missing out on."  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?"  
  
"By being in the perfect relationship."  
  
Several seconds of silence passed before Rei began frantically tugging at the door. "No. No way. That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, for starters Darien will never believe I'm involved with a guy I've never talked to!"  
  
Even in the dim light Rei could see Jed's smile take on a wolfish aspect. "Rei darling, in about a minute we're going to walk out of this closet into a crowded hallway. By lunch time over half the school will have heard. He'll believe it."  
  
"You're not my type. I'd never date someone as self absorbed and cocky as you."  
  
"And I'd never date a girl as opinionated and surly as you are. Or who dressed as bad. It'll be a two way deal. You humble me, I'll beautify you."  
  
"What's wrong with the way I dress?!"  
  
Jed studied her. "Well, are you fat?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh, I couldn't tell what with your baggy jeans and oversized shirt. And what's with the shoes?"  
  
"I like these shoes!"  
  
"Yeah well I liked my attitude but apparently it has to go. And so do your ugly clothes."  
  
"Why are you making plans for a makeover? I haven't even agreed to this!"  
  
"Yes you have Rei. You'd do anything to get Chiba." He took her hand and opened the door. "Let the show begin."  
  
True to his threat, Rei found herself the focus of what seemed like half the school's gaze as they exited the closet. Rei's flushed cheeks, Jed's confident grin, and their held hands were all taken note of and would be repeated thoughout the day.  
  
"What's your next class? And quit glaring at our hands, Rei."  
  
She glared up at his face instead. "Gym."  
  
"Good, it's on my way. I'll drop you off. Don't forget to meet me at my car after school. We've got major work to do." Rei groaned, knowing that most of the today's work would be done on her wardrobe. "Well here we are. See you after school sweetie." Jed's smile was wicked and Rei's hands curled into fists. What was he up to now? His gaze turned challenging and he leaned foreword and quickly kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'll crush you for that Jed."   
  
"Tut, tut darling. We have an audience." He chucked her chin and walked away before she had a chance to kick him.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
She spun around to see Darien standing behind, confusion clearly displayed on his face. "Darien, I didn't know you were there."  
  
"What just happened, Rei? Because it looked like Jed Hathaway, biggest pain in my ass Hathaway, just called you sweetie then kissed you."  
  
Rei breezed by him into the gymnasium. "Glad to know you don't need your hearing or sight checked."  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Darien, as much as you may believe otherwise, you are not my brother. I get to date whomever I like, and you don't get to push me around." She walked into the girl's locker room before he could reply. She couldn't keep the grin from her face. Jed's stupid scheme actually seemed to be working. Darien seemed upset of not jealous by Jed's little display before class.   
  
And best of all, Darien wasn't willing to let it drop.  
  
He caught up with her on her third trip around the track. "I'm serious about this Rei. Hathaway's bad news."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Hathaway goes though girls the way his sister goes through clothes."  
  
"You know it's charming how neither of you refers to the other by their first name."  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject Rei."  
  
"I know what I'm doing Dare. Trust me." When he would have objected, Rei continued. "It's not like you have a choice anyway."  
  
"Fine, I'll drop it. For now." The two finished their required about of laps and began their cool down lap. "So are you coming to Blue Dog after school with Serena and me?"   
  
Rei wrinkled her nose at the thought of spending time with Darien's new girlfriend. "No thanks. I'm going shopping."  
  
"For clothes?" Rei nodded. "You know Rei, if you don't want to come all you have to do is say so."  
  
"Is it really so hard to believe?"  
  
"Coming from you? Yeah."  
  
Rei shoved him towards the bleachers and kept running.  
  
  
  
  
After school Rei made her way to Jed's blue jeep and found him waiting in the driver's seat. She tossed her backpack in the back seat, climbed into the front and punched Jed's arm.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"I don't know....maybe your little display outside gym!"  
  
He frowned. "Well it worked didn't it."  
  
She glared at him. "You never said anything about kissing."  
  
Jed rolled his eyes. "What exactly do you think couples do?"  
  
Having no verbal response to that, she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Add mature to you list of attributes."  
  
She slouched down in her seat. "Well what are we waiting for. Let's go make the new me."  
  
"We're waiting for my sister. She's better suited to help with your wardrobe than I."  
  
Rei's eyes widened in fear. Mina Hathaway was in Rei's grade. She was part of a group similar to Serena's- only less focused on athletics and more on shopping. "I'm out of here Hathaway. Consider the deal void." Rei tried to scramble out of the jeep but Jed clamped down on her arm and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Ah, here's Mina now."  
  
Mina waved as she practically skipped up to the jeep. She hoped over the back door without opening it, landing in the back seat. "Hi Rei. We have English together don't we?" Giving Rei little more than time to nod she continued. "Jed told me about the plan and how I get to make you over. This is gonna be fun."  
  
"No pastels." Rei growled.  
  
Mina looked insulted. "With your coloring! Pu-leeze. What do you take me for, an amateur?"  
  
Jed laughed as they pulled into the mall. "I'll be back in two hours Mina. And please, for the love of God, do something about her shoes."  
  
Mina glanced down at Rei's shoes and shuddered. "Done and done Bro."  
  
Rei glared at Jed as she was led away. "You'll pay for this Jed."  
  
He was laughing as he drove away.  
  
  
  
"Okay, we only have two hours. It's a good thing I know this mall like the back of my head. We'll start with clothes and go from there."  
  
Rei eyed her personal shopper wearily. "No frills either."  
  
Mina rolled her eyes. "Oh ye of little faith. Just because I look cute in pink doesn't mean I'd dress you in it. Though a deep rose might...nevermind that. We need to get something straight first of all. You will buy skirts. You will buy make-up. You'll even buy heels. And what's more Rei, you'll wear them."  
  
"You seem to forget one thing Mina. You can't make me do anything."  
  
"You're right. But you will because your goal's too important not to. Now come on there's a sale at Wet Seal."  
  
Mina was truly a shopping goddess. She ushered Rei in and out of stores with the ease of one who knew what she wanted and where to find it. Within an hour both girls hands were full of bags.   
  
To her surprise, Rei found herself warming up to the whole shopping experience. True to her word, Mina picked no frills, no pastels, and in an act of mercy, no heels higher than three inches.  
  
Though Mina's sense of style clashed with Rei's mentality of baggy jeans and T-shirts, Rei had to admit that she looked good. She even let Mina convince her to wear a pair of low slung jeans and red muscle tank out of the store.  
  
"See that wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
"Actually it was almost fun."  
  
"Jed's gonna flip when he sees you. He told me to pick flattering clothes." At Rei's blank look Mina grinned. "He thought your baggy clothes hid flab." Rei started an indignant protest but Mina cut her off. "My brother's a typical guy. They don't see anything unless it's obvious. But once he gets a look at you now he'll swallow his teeth."  
  
"Don't you mean tongue?"  
  
"I see somebody has her mind on my brother's tongue!"  
  
Rei sighed. This was the seventh time Mina had messed up a common expression.  
  
"I hate to ruin your newfound faith in me Rei, but it has to be done. You're going to hate this next part."  
  
"What next part? I bought clothes, I even bought shoes. There is no next part." Seeing where Mina was leading her, she put on the brakes. "No next part! No more!" Mina pushed Rei foreword into the salon. "But I don't wanna Mina!" she wailed.  
  
"I never took you for a baby Rei. Suck it up." Rei shook her head and tried to get past Mina to the door. "You're thinking about this all wrong. Make-up can be fun." Rei snorted. "I'm serious. Just trust me Rei. I haven't led you wrong yet."  
  
"You haven't led me to goop before."  
  
"That which doesn't kill us makes us last longer."  
  
"Stronger. Makes us stronger." Rei muttered.  
  
"Stronger, longer. Whatever. See you in an hour!"  
  
"An hour! Wait Mina, where are you going! Come back!" But with a cheerful wave Mina left Rei in the capable hands of a stylist named Debbie. Rei frowned at Debbie. "No poking or I'll scream."  
  
Debbie chuckled. "I used to be just like you. Roll out of bed, get dressed, go." Rei took in Debbie's elaborate eye make-up and doubted that very much. "Don't worry Hon, you won't come out looking like my twin. I'll set you up with the basics and you'll take it from there. You don't seem the type to go overboard so it probably won't add more than 15 minutes to you routine."  
  
In an hour's time Rei was plucked, powered, and smeared with what seemed like every color in the rainbow. Her hair was styled, her nails were done. Waxing was suggested but Rei's snarled reply nixed that idea.  
  
When Rei was shown to a mirror she was surprised to see little change in her appearance. Her hair looked better and her eyes seemed deeper somehow. Her lips were certainly glossy. But it was still her. "I don't get it. It felt like you used enough make on me for ten people."  
  
Debbie grinned. "The trick is to wear as much as possible without being able to tell you're wearing make up."  
  
Rei wondered why Debbie hadn't followed her own advice but handed over her credit card for what was recommended. Mina appeared a moment later with her hair in an elaborate twist and an air of complete relaxation.  
  
"You look great Rei. Let's get this stuff out to the jeep."  
  
The entire make over session was almost worth it to see Jed visibly goggle at the sight of her. "You have breasts!"  
  
Rei ignored the urge to hit him and settled for raising an eyebrow. "Yes I was aware of that."  
  
"It's a wonder more girls don't flock to your side, bro." Mina tossed a bag at Jed who managed to catch it without tearing his eyes from Rei.  
  
"Stop staring already. I wasn't a hideous leper when you dropped me off."  
  
Jed said nothing, just motioned for Rei turn to around. With a sigh of impatience Rei obliged. "Very nice. My sister does good work."  
  
"Yeah, too bad I can't seem to do a thing with you. You're such a jerk." Mina put the rest of her bags in the back seat. "Rei was gorgeous even before I showed her the way."  
  
"My turn to give it a shot at reforming him." Rei brushed by Jed and followed Mina's example and put her bags in the jeep. "Lesson one Jed. You've already discovered that I have breasts. You can stop staring at them. My face is up here."  
  
"I think you'll do well with him, Rei. See you both later."  
  
"You're not coming with us?"  
  
"As if there's room with your bags. Anyway, I saw at least four outfits I have to have. I'll catch a ride home with Karen."  
  
Rei waved and climbed into the Jeep. Jed secured the last of the bags and followed suit.  
  
"In case it wasn't clear, you look good."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm all aflutter." He grinned in response. "It's all nice and well to tell a girl she looks hot but it takes a lot more than that to keep a girl interested. You're total shock at finding out I'm attractive proves my point. A girl wants to be found cute after she's had only three hours of sleep and can't find anything to wear but a sweat suit, not just when she's dressed in something skimpy. If you want to get Serena you're going to have to do a lot more than tell her she's pretty. She knows that already and it's not as if she doesn't get told all the time."  
  
"I'll have you know my methods have never failed before."  
  
"What's the longest you've ever been with a girl."  
  
Jed focused on his driveway. "Two weeks, maybe. What's your point."  
  
"Prom's a month and a half away. Telling a girl she's pretty every now and then doesn't balance out the amount of time you spend on the subject of yourself."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
She followed him into the house. "It means that no self respecting girl wants to be with a guy who's more into himself than her."  
  
He flopped down onto the couch. "And you'd be the expert. What's the longest you had a boyfriend? That's assuming you've had one."  
  
"I've dated on and off but never seriously. Darien's always been my goal."  
  
"And you were doing such a miraculous job of that, Ms. Relationship."  
  
Rei frowned. "It's a known fact that the more time you spend with someone the more attractive they become to you." Jed snorted. "Hey! It was working. We even went out a couple of times before Serena batted her eyes at him."  
  
Now it was Jed's turn to frown. "I went on a few dates with Serena. Thought I was getting somewhere until Chiba snatched her away."  
  
Rei sighed and leaned back. "So it looks like both of us are in need of new methods."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Okay, first of all there was no disclaimer in the prologue. Ack! My bad. Here it is. None of the characters are mine. Well most aren't. You no sue, I no cry.  
Sorry about the formatting. I cringed when I saw how the last chapter appeared on FF.net. Really, it's not supposed to look like that. Apologies in advance if this turns out the same way. Eventually I will overcome my ignorance of FF.net.  
Also, I am in desperate need of a beta. I mean, desperate. Mine is too bogged down with real life right now and I don't know when, if ever, she'll have time again. I've tried to go through with a fine comb myself, but I'm sure I've missed much. So if you or anyone you know is qualified to beta I beg of you, please e-mail me at ElBucko17@aol.com. Please, please, please!!  
In response to the few who've commented. Thank you so much!!! I could tell you who will end up with whom, but I'm sure you can guess by now. Right?  
And yes, I realize that everyone gets to keep their last name except for Mina. I could have made Jed's last name Aino, true. But I didn't.   
With that all said, only one thing left. Please leave a review if you like this story. Leave a review if you hate it. No really, I can handle criticism. Just let me know you got something out of it. Because it drives me crazy to look at the enhanced statistic hit counter for this story and see that 200+ people dropped by this story and only six of you reviewed. What happened to the rest of you? Did you read the first paragraph and run away screaming? Did you say, "Meh." and mosey along? Did a radioactive spider bite you in the midst of you reading and you were too busy saving the world to review?  
BTW, these author notes are waaaay too long, aren't they. Sorry. I'm leaving now. Really. 


	3. Illusions

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Rei let herself into her room and immediately kicked off her shoes. She'd spent the last three hours explaining the inner workings of the female mind to Jed. Most of the complexities had flown over his head, but she was pretty sure that he finally understood that no one liked to hear about Jed as much as Jed liked to talk about himself. Before she left they agreed that they'd have to talk each other up. It was the only way to add credit to their new images.  
  
Jed had decided that her "total bitchiness" could probably pass for aloofness, which Jed assured her guys found "totally hot". Rei decided that once he stopped "making a total ass" of himself, girls would be more receptive to his many charms, providing that he had any. Rei was just glad she didn't have to act perky to match her new wardrobe.   
  
Her phone rang. "Hello."  
  
"You're home late."  
  
Rei grinned. "I wasn't aware you'd set a curfew for me Darien." He grunted. "So how was Blue Dog?"  
  
"Fine. Why'd you come home in different clothes?"  
  
"Were you watching at the window for me?" His silence was damning and Rei did a quick victory dance. "I went shopping, remember? Hence the forty billion bags I toted in with me. Which by the way, you should have helped me with since you were spying."  
  
"I wasn't spying. I was keeping an eye out for you, that's all. So you and Jed were shopping all this time?"  
  
Rei laughed. "I can't really picture Jed trailing behind me from store to store." Well, maybe Victoria's Secret, but she was fairly certain telling Darien that wouldn't help Jed's new image. "Mina went with me."  
  
Darien seemed to perk up a bit. "So you were with Hathaway's little sister all this time."  
  
"As if I could stand the mall for that long. I stayed with Mina for a few hours, then me and Jed went back to his house."  
  
"Alone! What were you thinking, Rei!"  
  
He was beginning to sound more like an outraged parent than a jealous would be boyfriend. "Your faith in me is astounding, Dare."  
  
He sighed. "I trust you. It's Hathaway I don't trust."  
  
"Well, get over it. Jed's not the asshole you think he is. He's really very sweet." Rei wrinkled her nose at her outlandish description of Jed. She could only hope he was on his best behavior tomorrow. "You know I had reservations about Serena. I still do. But I don't waste my time with you saying so."  
  
"What's wrong with Serena!"  
  
"Well, you have to admit she's kind of...vapid." She ignored his outraged gasp. "Well, it's true! And she's clumsy."  
  
"She's not that clumsy. And even if she's a klutz, it's nothing compared to Hathaway's love affair with himself!"  
  
"Well at least Jed doesn't consider an C to be a good grade!" Darien started to protest but she cut him off. "She's no scholar and you know it! But I'd be willing to give her a chance to prove me wrong. And the least you can do is give Jed a chance."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Sometime this week."  
  
Darien grit his teeth, knowing he was trapped. "Fine. And Rei, be ready to go by 7:30 tomorrow. I need to get to school early."  
  
She started to agree, but realized everything would look more believable if she rode in with her pseudo boyfriend. "Actually, Jed's giving me a ride. I'll see you tomorrow. Night." She hung up the phone and immediately dialed Jed's number. "You're taking me to school tomorrow."  
  
"What? Rei, is this you?"  
  
"Were you asleep?"  
  
"I'm told that is what people sometimes do when the sun goes down."  
  
"Har har. Don't forget to pick me up. Oh, and I got Darien to agree to spend time with you sometime this week."  
  
"It almost sounds like you're trying to hook me up with Chiba. Explain to me why I'd want to spend time with him?"  
  
"To talk me up moron. I'll be doing the same for you with Serena."  
  
"Can't I just tell everyone but Chiba how great you are? I don't want to spend time with Chiba. I don't even like him!"  
  
"You think I'm dying to spend time with Serena?"  
  
"Fine, fine. You win. I'll do it. Can I go back to sleep now?"  
  
"You're more than welcome to. Don't be late tomorrow."  
  
"I won't. Hey, before you go there's something I've got to ask you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
"The same thing I was when I left your house."  
  
"Aw, come on Rei. Couldn't you indulge me for a minute and say your wearing a silk negligee or something of the like."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Jed."  
  
"That's what I'm aiming for. Goodnight my sweet nothing."  
  
"Go back to sleep. Jerk."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Almost against her own will, Rei stressed about what to wear when she got up. After surveying her newly stocked closet, she decided to go for a dramatic departure from her old wardrobe. Deciding a skirt would be too much of a hassle she settled on black capri's and a violet halter top. With a forlorn glance at her dirty sneakers she slid on strappy sandals.  
  
Luckily Debbie hadn't been lying and applying make-up took Rei no more than 15 minutes. The extra time spent was worth seeing her mother's face when she came downstairs.  
  
"Where's my daughter? Are you a pod person?"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Mom, please."  
  
Her mother grinned. "Well, I can't say it isn't a welcome improvement."  
  
"See if it's still welcome when the credit card bills arrive."  
  
Janet Hino studied her daughter. Her daughter, who had hidden behind her hair and baggy clothes for years. Her daughter, who was beautiful, so very lovely, and she hadn't even noticed how much until now. "You're happy?"  
  
Rei shrugged. What did that have to do with anything? "I'm not unhappy."  
  
"Then I'm sure I'll live through the shock of bill." She handed Rei a glass of orange juice. "You'd better hurry up. You know Darien hates to wait."  
  
A horn blared outside and Rei took a sip of juice and set the glass down. "Actually Darien's not giving me a ride today. Jed is." She grabbed her backpack before Jed could honk the horn again.   
  
Jed wouldn't let her in the jeep until Rei had done a full circle for his inspection. "Are you going to do this every time I change outfits? Because you could have saved us a lot of time and just gone shopping with Mina and me." She leaned forward and changed stations. Rap gave her a headache. "Speaking of which, where is Mina? I was going to ask her to tag along when I have that bonding thing with Serena."  
  
"What's this love? Thrown over for my sister!" He clutched a dramatic hand to his heart.  
  
Rei swatted his shoulder. "Idiot. You'll be busy with Darien at the same time. Remember?"  
  
He scowled. "Actually, I was hoping that was all a bad dream."  
  
"No such luck. And it's not as though I'm dying to spend time with the queen of the klutzes. Hence you sister's invite. Mina gets along with just about everyone."  
  
"That's not fair! Who gets to be the buffer between Chiba and me?"  
  
"You're big boys, you can play nice for a few hours. Calling each other by your first names would probably be a good start."  
  
"Ruin all my fun." Banter was forgotten as they pulled into the school parking lot.   
Jed handed Rei her book bag. "We've got to make this look authentic."  
  
She nodded and waited by her door for Jed to catch up. Everyone was staring at her. "Oh God, I can't do this." She started to back up towards the jeep, but Jed guided her forward with a casual arm around her shoulders.   
  
"Too late to turn back dear. Half the school's already seen you."  
  
"I knew, I knew that this was a bad idea from the start." She glared up at him. "You're the devil aren't you?"  
  
He grinned. "You know I bet this would look a lot more authentic if I had my hand in your back pocket." His hand slid down her back.  
  
"Don't you dare." Rei hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Aww come on Rei, it'd be a step towards the goal."  
  
"Jed, carrying my books would be a step towards the goal. Your hand on my ass would be a step towards a broken nose."  
  
He sighed. "After all my hard work, you're still so mean."  
  
Rei snorted then realized that she was standing in her first period classroom. Somehow Jed had maneuvered her into the school without her noticing. "How'd you do that?"  
  
He grinned innocently as her slid into the desk behind her. "Do what?"  
  
She was saved from comment be the teacher's appearance. Throughout class Jed leaned forward in his desk and muttered comments about the teacher's chosen subjects, while playing with her hair. Rei stopped trying to swat him away after a few minutes. It was no use.  
  
After class, Jed grabbed her hand and started tugging her towards the gym.  
  
"Slow down Jed. We have ten minutes."  
  
He slowed down his stride to match hers. "So are you going to sit with me at lunch?"  
  
She rolled her eyes." It's either that of watch Serena and Darien make moony faces at one another. Decisions, decisions."  
  
"You could sit with Mina."  
  
She looked at him incredulously. "Jed, I'm shocked beyond belief that I get along with your sister. I don't think all her friends are going to turn out the same way."  
  
"They are kinda shallow, aren't they?"  
  
"In a word? Yes."  
  
"Well here we are." He stopped outside the gym doors. "And here comes Serena and Chiba. Rei, don't kill me for this."  
  
Any reply was cut off when he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
It wasn't a particularly passionate kiss, but for some reason Rei's brain fogged.  
  
Jed pulled back and gently tucked Rei's hair behind her ears. Seeing that there wasn't murder in her eyes, he smiled. "So, I'll see you at lunch?" He walked off whistling before she had a chance to reply.  
  
Rei nodded, still taken by surprise. She walked into the gymnasium not even noticing Serena and Darien staring after her.  
  
  
  
  
A.N.  
  
Sorry so late. And, erm, so short in comparison to chapter two. It's not really chapter three's fault. Chapter two was a freak.  
Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who replied. I heart you all with a heartness reserved for the likes Gideon Yago and NSync.  
Still no beta. Am nearing point of desperation. This would be me asking my sister to proof. My younger sister who hasn't had an English course in two years. This would doubtless leave everyone with worse results than now. So fair warning. Anyone who wants to step up for the job or knows someone who does betaing, please contact me at ElBucko17@aol.com.   
Next chapter should be up in a week. Two at the latest. Honest.  
If you leave a review you'll be on Rei's good side. And if you think about it, that's really where you want to be. (She's scary!!) 


	4. Covered

Chapter 4  
  
  
" So did you ask Serena?"  
  
"What?" Rei had just sat down and Jed was already bombarding her with questions.  
  
"Come on Rei, she was standing right there with Darien when I dropped you off!"  
  
"Well, I don't see you making any grand plans with Darien!"  
  
"Wrong. Chiba caught me outside of history. We're meeting at some coffee house after practice on Thursday."  
  
She sighed. "Okay. Guess I'll go make plans with Serena."   
  
He smirked as she trudged over to Serena. Darien was seated beside her and a group of blond, blue eyed girls took up the rest of the table. Feeling less confident than she looked, Rei winked at Darien and tapped Serena on the shoulder. "Hey Serena, can I talk to you?"  
  
Serena nodded and the two go up and wandered over to a less crowded area of the cafeteria. "I figured since we're both a big part of Darien's life that it'd be easier for him if we got along." Serena looked confused and Rei hastily continued. "Not that we don't already get along or anything. We just don't know each other."   
  
Serena nodded. "Darien talks about you so much that it's almost as if I do know you."  
  
"Darien recounting our many misadventures probably makes me sound larger than life. And I'm not at all. Why don't we meet after school on Thursday and hang out or something."  
  
"Okay, we can go to the mall after cheerleading practice lets out."  
  
"Sounds good."   
  
She bid Serena farewell and flashed Jed a thumbs-up as she approached. Mina stopped her before she reached the table. "You don't mind if I sit with you and Jed, do you? Marcy just got the new issue of Vogue and they're trying to decide whether rust is the new red or if it's the new orange."   
  
She rolled her eyes and Rei issued her over to the table. "It's not that I hate my friends or anything. But most of the time they're too focused on fashion to notice that there's more to life than clothes."  
  
"Why don't you hang out with me and Serena on Thursday? It could be fun. And you know I'm not gonna spend the whole time gushing about clothes."  
  
"Ah, second phase of the great date swap. Sure."  
  
They sat down and Jed beamed at them. "My dear sister and my pseudo girlfriend bestow me with their presence. I'm touched, really. You know Rei, I can't help but wonder what distracted you earlier. Could it have been my earth shattering kiss?" Jed waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Mina looked on with interest.  
  
"Keep dreaming, Jed."  
  
"Speaking of dreams I had an interesting one about you and your night wear after you hung up last night."  
  
Mina looked on avidly as Rei's face turned red. "See you were wearing this pink gauzy-"   
  
Rei slapped a hand over his mouth, effectively cutting him off. "Not. Another. Word. I don't want to hear anymore, Jed."   
  
She lifted her hand. Jed looked wounded. "Well, if you two don't want to hear about my dreams maybe," he scanned the cafeteria, his eyes lighting on a suitable face. "Keith will. Hey Keith, over here!"  
  
He waved frantically at his friend and Mina straightened in her seat. "Don't you dare bring him over here," She hissed at her brother who just smiled innocently.  
  
"Too late. Hey Keith."  
  
Keith raised an eyebrow, "You beckoned?"  
  
Rei held herself poised ready to prevent Jed from recalling any embarrassing dreams. Jed slanted her a sly look before shrugging at his friend. "Just wondering what you've been up to."  
  
"My parents leave for the Keys next week so I'm duty bound to throw a party on Friday."   
  
After chatting with Jed, Keith left, shooting a veiled glance at Mina as he went. While Jed was occupied chatting the ears off the kid next to him, Rei leaned forward to talk to Mina, "What's the story between you and Keith?"  
  
Mina made a face. "Nothing more than a mutual dislike. I used to have a crush on him back in my more awkward days," Rei snorted in disbelief. "Hey, middle school's rough on everyone and back then I was sporting braces and a poodle perm. I was in 7th and he was in 8th. He was gorgeous even then. If he had any awkward years I wasn't around to see them. I had the biggest crush on him. I mean huge. Anyway, we were at a dance and he wasn't dancing so one of his friends was pointing out suitable girls. He pointed to me and Keith's exact words were 'That little girl? I'd sooner dance with your mother.' The kid was Jason Brinkman and have you seen his mother? She's like 50! And she's always talking. I mean none stop. And she ends every single sentence like it's a question. She's easily the most annoying woman on Earth. And he'd rather dance with her!"  
  
Rei smiled. "I think he's gotten past that. He's been staring at you like crazy."  
  
"Really?" Mina allowed herself a small preen before grounding herself to reality, "It's all nice and well to notice me now that I'm gorgeous. But too much, too late."   
  
Rei rolled her eyes. Overblown self confidence was apparently a Hathaway family trait.  
  
The bell rang and Mina dashed off with a wave. Rei dumped her tray and looked up to see Jed walking beside her. He grabbed her hand. "So where are you off to next?"  
  
Rei made a face. "History."  
  
"I'm off to science. Too far away to drop you off. Guess we part ways here."   
  
He leaned down and placed such a loud smacking kiss on her cheek that she was forced to smile. "I'll drive you home today, if you don't mind hanging around practice. You can keep Mina company."  
  
Rei nodded. She would have had to wait anyway if Darien were driving her home.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"So how are you getting to the mall from your house, darling? Bus, train, bike, horse and buggy?" Jed was dropping Mina and Rei off at her house before he went to meet Darien.  
  
"No, I have a car. I just hardly use it."   
  
She pressed the button and the garage door swung up to reveal a silver BMW Z3. Jed goggled and ran a finger over the hood in awe. "You're kidding, right? Because this is really you mom's car and you're not allowed to touch it."   
  
Rei shook her head and he frowned. "Then why aren't you the one chauffeuring me around?"  
  
"It was a birthday present from my father."  
  
Jed wanted to ask about her father, Rei's tone cautioned him against it. "O. Kay. I'm off to meet Chiba. You two have fun."  
  
"Darien. Remember to call him Darien." Rei admonished.  
  
Jed grinned sheepishly. "Darien." He kissed her cheek and bounded off to his jeep.  
  
Mina studied Rei's profile as she climbed into the convertible.  
  
"Do I have something on my face?" Rei asked as she backed out.  
  
"No, I was just wondering...why did my brother kiss you just now? No one besides me was around."  
  
Rei hadn't even noticed. "It's probably just a habit or something. How should I know? Your brother is a freak."  
  
Mina just grinned knowingly as she slipped her shades down over her eyes.  
  
Serena caught up with Rei and Mina at the food court. "I'm not late am I?"   
  
Rei rolled her eyes while Mina assured Serena that she was on time. It was half an hour after the agreed upon time. "Oh good. Sometimes it seems like I'm terminally late."  
  
"So what do you feel like doing?" Rei silently thanked her lucky stars that Mina was there to keep things rolling.  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip as she pondered her options. "Would it be totally childish if I said I've been dying to check out the arcade?"  
  
Rei and Mina laughed at Serena's unexpected choice and the three girls headed to the arcade.  
  
  
  
  
"You haven't been waiting long have you?"  
  
Jed smiled easily. "Only about five minutes. I figured dropping Serena off would run you a little behind."  
  
Darien studied Jed's face for any sign of innuendo. "Meaning?"  
  
"Not implying anything Dare. It's just that Serena's middle name isn't punctual. Bet Rei's pretty   
pissed off at the moment."  
  
"Yeah, probably. She won't stay mad for long though."   
  
"She never does." Silence reigned between the two for a few minutes before Darien broke it in the bluntest way possible.   
  
"Rei's the only reason I'm here, you know."  
  
"And I suppose you thought I was here to be your new best friend. Look Chi- Darien. Rei wants us to play nice and I'm willing to do that for her."  
  
"Well before we approach civil I have to tell you that of you hurt Rei, I'll kick your ass."  
  
"Understood. Though I think Rei could probably do the job well enough on her own. Anyway, I'm not the one who stands to hurt her most here."  
  
Darien narrowed his eyes. "And who is?"  
  
Jed weighed his options. Telling Chiba it was him would probably result in a broken nose courtesy Rei. However he had another option. "Her father."  
  
"She told you about her father?" Darien narrowed his eyes at Jed.   
  
Rei was an intensely private person, especially where her father was concerned. Jed just shrugged. Darien tried to focus his mind back on the point he'd wanted to make earlier. "Listen Hathaway-"  
  
"Jed. If Rei's making me use your first name then you have to use mine."  
  
"Fine. Jed. You don't have the best reputation when it comes to girls  
and...would you quit smiling, you idiot. I'm being serious here."  
  
"Look Darien, it's real sweet that you're playing big brother and all, but you don't need to worry about Rei. She's not like any girl I've ever met. She makes me work to be a better person," Jed mentally smirked at the truth in his statement. "And I don't mind because she makes me want to be a better person for her."  
  
Darien studied Jed's face and found it to be completely earnest. "Okay then. I believe you." He sipped his coffee and leaned back in his chair. "So, how 'bout them Yankees."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're cheating aren't you?" Rei did take her eyes off the screen as she maneuvered her fighter into blocking Serena's blows.  
  
"Just talented." Serena's fighter pulled a roundhouse kick out of nowhere and Rei's man was down and out for the count. "Ha! Suck on that Rei!"  
  
Rei studied the girl beside her, a bit startled by her outburst. So far Serena had tromped her at Daytona Racing and now Mortal Kombat. Rei had won Dance Dace Revolution. Serena's clumsiness had been her own downfall. "Air hockey."  
  
Serena nodded and the two grabbed a table and began. "So how'd you and Jed get together?"  
  
Rei focused on the puck as she answered. "We have first period together. One day after class he pulled me aside. He needed help my on a project and things evolved from there."  
  
"He seems different around you. I hope you don't think I'm trying to start trouble or anything, but I thought I should mention that Jed and I used to date."  
  
Rei tried for a goal, but Serena easily blocked her move. "Yeah, Jed mentioned something of the like."  
  
"He was nice and funny and everything but he seemed kind of..."  
  
"Into himself?" Taking advantage of Serena's surprise at her choice of words, Rei sent the puck home.   
  
"Well, yeah. But he seems completely different with you."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He just seems so focused on you. I swear, half the girls in school would kill to have him concentrate on them the way he does on you."  
  
Rei grinned as she scored a final point as the table cut the air off. "And the other half would gladly run you over if they thought Dare would give them the time of day."  
  
Serena sighed, "I've never felt like this with anyone but him, Rei. It's almost as if we've known each other our whole lives."  
  
Rei edged forward cautiously. "But you haven't. You haven't even been together for a full week. You can't seriously be telling me you're in love with him."  
  
"Sometimes it only takes a minute. Aren't you in love with Jed?"  
  
Rei gawked at Serena, "What? No! What? We have fun and all that but we barely know each other. We're in high school! The term puppy love ring any bells?"  
  
Serena seemed undisturbed by Rei's comment and just shook her head sadly. She obviously thought Rei was denying her true feelings. Rei grit her teeth in response. "Why don't we see what Mina's doing?"  
  
The found Mina surrounded by a group of boys as she enthusiastically beat the last level of the Sailor V game. She deftly added her initials to the number one spot as the boys around her cheered. "There you two are. Ready to blow this candle?"  
  
Rei nodded as she tried to make sense of Mina's last sentence and Serena shook her head, "Darien said he'd pick me up. He should be here soon."  
  
Mina sighed, "Oh well, guess we'll call it a day. This was fun though. We'll do it again."   
  
Serena smiled and headed off in the opposite direction. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it Rei?"  
  
"Not as bad as I thought it'd be. I bet Jed's ready to kill me though."  
  
  
  
  
  
They arrived at the Hathaway house to find Jed waiting for them. After a pointed look from both Rei and Jed, Mina backed up towards the door. "Fine. I get the message. I'll let you two discuss Operation We're Awful People on your own."   
  
Both Rei and Jed stuck their tongues out at her as she left.  
  
"So how was your afternoon?"  
  
Jed rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I was on my best behavior. I even called him by his first name."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And we came to an understanding. He's a prickly guy. You two really are destined for one another. Darien was so protective of you, I'd swear it was love."  
  
"Or big brother syndrome. As far as my adventure in mindlessness went, it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I could probably even think of things I'd like to do less."   
  
She made herself comfortable on the couch. "Good news, Serena's noticed what a great guy you've become. Bad news, she fancies herself in love with Darien. Which adds a whole new problem to our already messy plan."  
  
Jed frowned as he ran the possible scenarios through his head. "Hmm, could be a problem. Only Darien didn't declare an undying love for her to me. So if you show him the error of his ways, then Serena won't have a date for prom. Enter me, the freshly dumped and heartbroken shoulder to lean on. It could play perfectly."  
  
"But if she's still in love with Darien, how does that help you?"  
  
Jed grinned, "My dear, sweet Rei." She snarled at him but he just draped an arm around her shoulder and continued. "You're the only one here scheming for a better half. I just want to be Homecoming king. And as of now there are only two girls in this school who can help me achieve that."  
  
Rei drew away from him, finding his direct gaze unnerving. "Serena and who?"  
  
He grinned. "You."  
  
"Me? Are you stupid?"  
  
"Not at all. You've got the majority of the male vote already. You've attained an almost mythical untouchable status." She snorted. "It's true. You're closest thing Rivercrest high has to a goddess. You're practically unattainable. And since you've deigned yourself to be with me, they'll vote me for king as their hero."  
  
"I am not unattainable. Nobody even noticed me before."  
  
He smiled. "Rei you're gorgeous. Even awful clothes couldn't hide that. And the fact that you barely seemed to notice any of Rivercrest's male population only made them want to sit up and beg."  
  
"So you're covered no matter what. I wonder why you even bother trying to get Serena if being with me is such an opportunity."   
  
She stood swiftly and swayed. He reached out to steady her shoulders but she pushed his hands away. "You're a jerk, Jed. Do you even care that it's people's lives we're messing with here?"  
  
She started towards the door but he grabbed her arm, forcing her to look him in the eye. "I know what and who I'm messing with. All too well. Only everything's not covered as well as I thought. Now that I'm in the middle of it all, I'm not too sure about anything. And maybe I have as much to lose as any of you. If you want to end this, say it now and it's over. I won't argue with you."  
  
Rei gazed evenly at him before wrenching free of his grasp. "I'll see you tomorrow Jed."  
  
"I'll pick you up."  
  
She nodded and exited his house feeling more tired than she had in a long time.  
  
  
  
A.N.  
  
Ahh! So sorry. I made vague promises of a new chapter within a week and left everyone hanging. Alas, sickness and work got in the way. But do not fear. Within a week you shall have a new chapter! Honest.  
The search for a beta has ended. No longer shall you have to trudge through my grammar and spelling errors. Hurrah! This chapter, short though it may be is dedicated to her!  
Thank you to every single person who review. I was surprised to receive so many reviews and have been living in review induced ecstasy ever since! 


	5. Shatter

Chapter 5  
  
Rei studied her reflection, pleased with the results of her hour long effort. The dress was deep red. A flirty number that started with thin straps and ended in a short, flared skirt. After trying to tame her hair into a French twist for 15 minutes, she gave up and left it down.  
  
Tonight had to be the night. She thought of the quiet desperation in Jed's eyes last night and felt cold. No matter what, when tonight ended someone would be left hurt and crying. "Please don't let it be me."  
  
Rei hurried downstairs. Her mother was probably looking for naked baby pictures to show Jed. He stood when she came down the stairs. "You look wonderful."  
  
She smiled and ushered him out the door. "If you make me twirl for inspection, I'll kick you in the shin."  
  
"And heels too. Rei, such effort for me? My heart flutters."  
  
She ignored him and climbed in the front seat. "I love your top Mina."  
  
Mina beamed at Rei from the back seat. She was dressed in low cut jeans and a backless glittery top. "You like it? Jed said I should take it back to the store and demand the other half of it."  
  
Jed grimaced as Rei studied him. "Well, the back's missing! I wasn't wrong about that, was I?"  
  
"That's the style Jed."  
  
"Well it's stupid. Why would a girl wear a top like that unless she wanted some guy to put his hands all over her bare back and," Rei was glaring at him and he was fairly certain Mina was too. "Shutting up now."  
  
"You know, I wore a similar top yesterday Jed. I don't recall you saying a word."  
  
"That was different."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow at him and Mina giggled in the back seat. Jed glared at Rei then turned up the radio.  
  
The party was in full swing by the time they got to Keith's house. As they approached the house Rei came to a halt, shaking her head. "I'm not sure I want to do this."  
  
Jed motioned Mina ahead and turned to Rei. "Yes you do Rei. Your life's been leading up to this for a long time."  
  
"I could ruin everything tonight. I could wake up tomorrow and he could be gone."  
  
"Listen Rei. I never said you had to walk up to him and declare your love. I don't want you to do that." God, he really didn't want her to do that. "Be his friend Rei. Open him up. Find out how he feels about Serena. Test the water before you jump in. I'm not asking for anything more."  
  
"I don't know if I can do that."  
  
"I believe you can." He leaned in and gently kiss her forehead. "And I'll be there to bail you out if you need me." He took her hand and led her inside the party. "Let's get some liquid courage in you before we do anything."  
  
She eyed the punch he was trying to hand her. "I don't think so Jed. I'm not much of a drinker."  
  
"Come on, it'll make your purpose easier."  
  
She grudgingly took the offered cup and sipped. "I don't taste any alcohol in this." To prove it she downed the entire contents of the cup before Jed could stop her.  
  
"Trust me Rei. It's an open punch bowl. There's at least three different kinds of liqueur in there."  
  
Rei smirked and finished another glass, daring him to say she was wrong. "I really don't taste anything. It's good. Try some."  
  
He took a cautious sip and grimaced. Everclear. Rei wouldn't be standing much longer if she kept downing the punch the way she was. "Why don't we find Darien." He was desperate to get Rei away from the punch bowl.  
  
They caught sight of Darien in the middle of the dance floor, leading Serena to the fast rap beat. Jed pulled Rei onto the dance floor. The music left little to do other than grind and he immediately regretted pulling her onto the floor. His head pretty much cleared of all thought not related to Rei. He didn't want Serena anymore. Couldn't imagine why he had. Rei was so interesting, so full of passion and Serena was...now she seemed like just another girl.  
  
And Rei had no idea. No idea that he hoped Darien would stick by Serena's side all night. No idea that his goal wasn't about being king anymore, but about keeping her.  
  
He'd see this through. He'd made a deal and would do everything in his power to help her get Darien.  
  
But it didn't mean he had to like it.  
  
"You know Jed, this is pretty fun. Why haven't we done this before?"  
  
Jed grinned as he took in her unusually chipper voice and off center grin. Yep, the punch had definitely been spiked. "No more punch for you tonight."  
  
She frowned. "Why not?"  
  
"You've had enough to last all night." And probably tomorrow. "No more, promise?"  
  
She smiled sweetly at him. "I promise."  
  
"Rei, I can feel you crossing your fingers against my back. Don't make me drag you out of here now."  
  
She pouted so perfectly it was hard not to bend hid head to kiss her. "But I don't want to go. I'm having fun."  
  
"I can see that. We'll stay but no more punch. You'll thank me in the morning. Now, where did Darien go?" Serena was now surrounded by her cheerleader friends and Darien was no where in sight. "Dammit. We lost him."  
  
Rei giggled. "No we didn't. He went outside a few minutes ago."  
  
Jed stared at Rei incredulously. "You mean to tell me that you saw him wander off alone and didn't even bother to follow? Do you even remember the plan?"  
  
She slapped his chest playfully. "Of course I remember the plan. I just didn't want to be too obvious. Besides I was having fun with you. But if you're gonna be such a grump, I'll go now."  
  
  
  
  
She found Darien sitting alone on the deck. "I didn't know you smoked?"  
  
He looked up at her face then down at the cigarette in his hand. "I don't. Usually. But it's a party and I'm a little drunk so...you know." He gestured for her to sit down. "I saw you dancing with Jed in there. You looked like you were having fun." She nodded. "You remember when we were little, Rei? Remember that first year our families went to the beach together. I must have been in what, the sixth grade?"  
  
"Fifth. I was going into fourth." She gestured for him to give her his drink. He did and she gladly downed it, free from Jed's watchful gaze.  
  
"Yeah. Remember that ugly conch shell I found for you. You put it on your night stand and in the morning it was gone."  
  
"I was so mad at you. I was sure you'd taken it back in the middle of the night."  
  
"But I didn't because it was under your bed. And the next night the same thing happened. The next night and the one after. You spent three days not speaking to me until we figured out there was a hermit crab living in the shell." Darien fixed his gaze on the stars. "We'll never have another summer like that again."  
  
"Darien, our families will be going to the beach this summer. And the one after that and the one after that. It's a tradition. Traditions don't end just because you graduate from high school."  
  
"I'm off to Northwest this year. You'll still be here. So will Serena. What happens then? What happens when I'm a whole state away?"  
  
"Darien, I'll still be your best friend. Just because you're not next door bugging me doesn't mean we won't talk. Lita's still my friend and she lives on the other side of the country. And as for Serena...I don't know. I guess it just depends on how much you two mean to each other."  
  
"I love her."   
  
"No." The protest was whispered so softly he didn't hear it.  
  
"I didn't know it would be like this Rei. I didn't know you could love someone so much so fast."  
  
Rei fought to keep her voice steady. "Everyone falls in love in high school. But it doesn't last."  
  
"This is different. This isn't teen angst love. This is real. As real as my love for you." He smiled wryly. "You know for awhile I was convinced you and I were destined for one another, Rei."  
  
Tears clouded her vision but she blinked them away. "I was too, Dare. I was too."  
  
He grinned at her. "Of course we both came to our senses. I think it's better this way. We probably would have fought the whole time. Things might have ended badly."  
  
She knew her smile trembled as she met his gaze. "I guess we'll never know."  
  
He leaned back in his chair. "It is better this way. I'd never forgive myself if I lost you."  
  
"You won't Darien. I've always been here."  
  
He smiled vaguely before he passed out.  
  
Rei studied his sleeping features as tears spilled over her cheeks. She stood so abruptly that she spilled the remains drink she'd placed on the floor. Ignoring the mess she hurried inside, wishing she was anywhere but here.  
  
  
  
  
She was almost out the door when Jed grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. But after seeing the devastated look on her face he only started to guide her outside. "Come on Rei. Let's get out of here."  
  
She shook her head. "What about Mina?"  
  
"She can take care of herself. She'll call if she needs a ride."   
  
The silence during the ride was broken only by the radio and Rei was thankful Jed wasn't pushing conversation yet. His house was empty when they got there.  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"Mina didn't tell you? They went to Vegas on their annual getaway. Luckily Keith threw the party this weekend so I don't have to deal with the police or cleaning up. You wouldn't believe the places people find to throw up in." His attempt to lighten the mood fell miserably flat and he knew he couldn't avoid the topic any longer and he guided her to the couch. "What happened out there, Rei?"  
  
"I lost." Her voice was quiet and miserable.  
  
"You lost? What do you mean you lost?"  
  
"He loves her." She met his gaze. "He barely knows her but he loves her."  
  
"Maybe-"  
  
"No! No maybes Jed. There aren't any left." She stood up, mood spinning from depressed to angry. "He wants to spend his life with her. His life! Does he have any idea how long a lifetime can be?" She swayed slightly as she paced, alcohol battling her equilibrium. "A life. And seventeen years already seems so damned long." She flopped down onto the couch, body unwilling to balance. "I've spent my life loving him and he'll spend the rest of his loving her."  
  
"He does love you Rei. Any fool could see it."  
  
"A sister. Nothing more, nothing less. Ever." She attempted to stand again but her swaying prompted Jed onto his feet to steady her. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to sit there tonight?" She studied his face as carefully as her somewhat blurry vision allowed. "How hard it was to listen to him say he doesn't want to lose me. And how hard to say that he wouldn't?" She rest her face against Jed's chest. " He won't lose me. I promised. But that doesn't mean that I didn't lose him."   
  
She didn't realize how completely Jed was supporting her weight until he lowered her back to the couch. She smiled- any other time it would have been a cynical twist of her lips but in her current state she only managed a lopsided grin. "I lose men. It seems to be a hobby of mine. First Dad and now Darien." She waggled her finger at Jed. "You'd better watch out Jed. You're next."  
  
"Nah, not me. I'll stick around just to be ornery." She burst out laughing. "What?"  
  
"You said ornery. Ornery. It's a funny word."  
  
"Why so it is. Why don't we tuck you in for the night."  
  
"Okay." She stood up and immediately fell back onto the couch with a giggle.. "My legs don't seem to work. Which is weird because they were working just fine this afternoon." She squinted at Jed. "Maybe that punch had something in it!"  
  
He grinned at her slurred speech. "I'd say that's a pretty good bet." He scooped her up and she slung an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"You're a man among kings Jed. You're my new best friend. I think I heart you."  
  
"And I think you've been hanging around Mina too much."  
  
"Where's Mina. I wanna talk to Mina!"  
  
"I'm sure you'll see her in the morning."  
  
"But I wanna see her now. She says you kiss me even when there's no one else around."  
  
"Do I? Must be because you're so darned cute." He kissed her nose to prove his point and started the climb up the stairs.  
  
"I think you're cute too Jed!" She started placing smacking kisses on his throat that were more ticklish than arousing.  
  
"Yes, well flattering though that may be, it's a distraction I don't need right now." His room was the closest. He could dump her there and crash in his parents room.  
  
Rei had other ideas. "Don't leave me here alone."  
  
He studied her face. She didn't look as though she wanted to tickle him with more kisses. She looked sad again. He sighed. "Just for awhile. Until you go to sleep."  
  
She felt the bed shift and curled her body against his. "Everybody leaves eventually." She murmured. "But I'm glad you won't leave me tonight." She yawned and promptly fell asleep.  
  
He brushed her hair back from her face and then sat up to slip her shoes off. Easing off the bed, he grabbed pajamas and headed to the bathroom to change. On his way back he filled a glass of water and grabbed some aspirin for the bedside table. There was no doubt Rei would need it in the morning.  
  
After a moments debate he climbed back into his bed, filling the place he'd just vacated. "No, I won't leave you tonight Rei."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.  
  
In response to Kaze's question, Ami will be in this fic. Briefly. And she won't make and appearence so much as a phone call. Also, the Mina/Keith(Kunzite) romance will be flirted with, but not in any great depth. There is a reason for this.  
  
Drum roll, please.  
  
At this point in time I have grand plans to do a "teen movie" for each of the senshi. Will these plans be realized? That's more of the question at this point. You've all probably noticed the beginning of Mina's. Her's is next. I have the basic plot outlined for Lita and Ami as well. It's just a matter of fleshing out and writing down everything down. 


	6. Strange Bedfellows

Chapter 6  
  
Rei woke up and immediately wished she hadn't. The second light hit her eyes it felt as though they were on fire. She sat up and squinted at the room around her. Where the hell was she? It was a boy's room, that much was obvious, but there was nobody else in it. She quickly pulled up the covers and was extremely relieved to see she was still wearing her dress from last night. Had she passed out at Mal's and been carried to his room? Jed's maybe? Oh God, please let it be Jed's room. She didn't want to find out that she followed some random guy home.   
  
With a strangled cry she buried her face in the pillows and wished for death. Or at least the ability to go back to sleep and find that this was all a strange dream. That she was really at home, snug in her own bed. The door opened and she knew neither was a possibility.  
  
Jed poked his head in and whispered to the lump in his bed. "Are you okay? I thought I heard you scream."  
  
"There's no need to shout Jed! My head already feels as though it's about to fall off."  
  
Because Rei's face was still buried in his pillows, Jed felt it was safe to smirk. "Told you that punch was spiked."  
  
""Yes, yes. You were right and I was horribly, horribly wrong. Now could you please go away and let me die in peace?"  
  
"You're really feeling awful aren't you, baby?" Concern replaced the smug tone in his voice. He'd had enough hangovers to know how brutal they could be.  
  
Rei's snort was muffled by the pillows. "You are a true master of the obvious Jed. My head aches, my eyes burn, the room's spinning, and- oh God! Move!" She dashed from the bed to the bathroom before Jed could so much as blink. He blanched at the sound of her retching but bravely neared his bathroom door only to have it slammed in his face.  
  
"Go away Jed. Please just go away."  
  
Though there was nothing more he'd rather do, compassion gave him to courage to push the door open and face Rei's wrath.  
  
She was on the floor, back propped up against the wall opposite from the toilet. "I thought I told you to leave." It was said with weak resignation.  
  
"Sorry darling, you can't kick me out of my own room. Come on. Let's get you back in bed." He gently tugged her up from the floor and helped her into his bed. He made her sit up and swallow two aspirin and half a glass of water before he let her lay down. After making sure the blinds were tightly shut he climbed into bed beside her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Going back to sleep. I recommend you do the same. Some people will tell you that the only cure for a hangover is to keep on drinking but they're stupid. The trick is to sleep through it. It's not even seven yet. We'll wake up at eleven and you'll feel completely better."  
  
"That's not at all what I meant. Why are you sleeping here?"  
  
He smiled. "You don't remember last night, do you?" She stiffened against him and he chuckled. "Nothing like that! Completely innocent, I promise. You didn't want to be left alone so I stayed here until after you went to sleep. Then I slept in my parent's room."  
  
"Why aren't you there now?" She muttered.  
  
"You might need me. And anyway, why walk all the way down the hall when there's room for me here?"  
  
"You're total laziness never fails to amaze me."  
  
"As your cheerfulness does me."  
  
"Jed?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Shut up and let me sleep."  
  
He yawned. "Yeah. Okay."  
  
  
  
  
The second time Rei woke up her head didn't want to fall off. She was by no means feeling wonderful but in comparison to before she felt great. She tried to sit up but realized she was pinned.  
  
Jed. In the few hours they'd been asleep he'd completely invaded her side of the bed. She was probably would have fallen off if Jed's arm hadn't anchored her to the bed by her waist. "I should have known you'd hog the bed." He grunted but made no other sign of waking.  
  
Rei studied the sleeping face beside her. Even in sleep he didn't appear innocent. It seemed that he always looked up to no good. And though he was invading her personal space, Rei decided that she liked him best this way. Silent.  
  
Rei was trying to free herself from Jed's viselike grip when the door swung open and Mina bounded in.   
  
"Did you take Rei home last night, Jed? Because she wasn't in the guest room." She stopped short when she saw Rei gesturing frantically at her. "Oh," she whispered. "I guess that's because she was here."  
  
Rei pried Jed's arm off of her waist, half waking him. "Are you still sick?" He murmured without opening his eyes.  
  
"No. Go back to sleep."  
  
He smiled sleepily and did just that. Rei ushered Mina outside and shut the door firmly behind her. "It's not what you think. Nothing happened."  
  
"You were in my brother's bed. With him. Something obviously happened."  
  
"He came in this morning and was only making sure I survived my hangover. That's all."  
  
Mina's smiled. "He was nursing you back to health. That is so cute!"  
  
"It wasn't cute and there was no nursing of anything. He just lent his expertise on hangover survival." Rei said quickly, downplaying the entire incident.  
  
Mina grinned and pretended to let the topic drop. Until they were downstairs. She furrowed her brows as though she were deep in thought. "So he's only been there since this morning. I believe you. But Rei, why were you in his room?"  
  
Rei blushed. That part wasn't very clear at the moment. "I think Jed put me there. I'm pretty sure I remember being carried up the stairs. He probably just wanted to dump me in the nearest room."  
  
Mina sighed. She'd give anything to be swept up a flight of stairs.  
  
Rei caught Mina's glazed looked and groaned. "There's nothing remotely romantic about being too drunk to walk! Damn punch." She muttered as she stalked into the kitchen, leaving Mina to grin after her.  
  
She was still grinning when he brother stumbled downstairs. "Morning sunshine What's so amusing?"  
  
"Rei. And you." She poked her brother playfully in the side.   
  
Jed had learned early in life that the best thing to do with a little sister was to ignore her. He walked into the kitchen without comment to find Rei standing in the center, hands fisted at her side.  
  
She spun and glared at the Hathaway siblings, frustration rolling off in waves. "I can't find the cups. Please tell me you people use cups!"  
  
Jed ignored Rei's foul mood and patted her head as he crossed the room and pulled a cup from the cabinet.   
  
"Thank you." She grudgingly muttered.  
  
"Judging by your sunny attitude you're feeling back to normal."  
  
"I've decided to be very brave and go on living." Rei answered as she filled the glass with water.  
  
Mina settled herself at the kitchen table and Jed leaned back against the counter to watch Rei. "So," he asked. "How much do you remember about last night?"  
  
"If that's an opening for you to tell me some horribly embarrassing thing I said or did last night, let's pass."  
  
He grinned and held up his hands in mock surrender. "Just curious. Although I have to say I enjoyed to striptease."  
  
"That never happened. I know that much. I remember drinking the punch. Yes, Jed, I know. You warned me. And then we danced. And I remember going outside to talk to..." Her eyes clouded over with memory. "Darien. I remember now."  
  
Jed moved towards her and drew her into a loose hug. "I'm sorry Rei." He looked down at her face. She looked ready to cry and he hated himself for making her remember. He hated himself for pushing her out the door to face Darien in the first place. "Let's not worry about it for now, Rei. Let's just forget about it for the day."  
  
She sniffed. "That won't solve anything."  
  
He couldn't deal with her tears. "Well moping about it all day won't either." She glared at him and he grinned back. "Aww, come on. It's a Saturday. We're young Rei. We don't have time to be morose!"  
  
"Okay, that was a valid argument in the sense that it wasn't. I don't have anything to be cheerful about."  
  
"Sure you do. You survived the dreaded hangover!"  
  
"The man has a point." Mina piped in from the table.  
  
"Well I can't wear this dress again today. At least let me go home and change."  
  
Jed glanced at Mina, who nodded. "Nuh-huh. You'll get home and come up with an excuse not to come back and you'll spend the rest of the day painting your room black." Rei couldn't help but smile at his nonsense. "Mina will lend you clothes. Right Mina?"  
  
Rei studied the two grinning Hathaway's. "You aren't going to let me leave, are you?" They shook their heads and she sighed. "Fine, let the day of none mopeiness begin."  
  
After calling her mother, Rei allowed herself to be ushered to the guest room. Mina left a pair of jeans and a blue tank top on the bed for her and showed her where the towels were.  
  
Forty minutes later, Rei wandered downstairs to find Mina and Jed arguing over the remote control.  
  
"Mina if you don't change the damn channel I'll steal one shoe from every pair that you own!"  
  
She contemplated his threat but decided that it was unlikely he even knew which of her many closets housed her shoes. "I was here first. And I wanna watch this."  
  
"Dammit, I don't care how Stella got her groove back! USA's doing a Die Hard marathon!"  
  
"So your idea of a fun, exciting, youthful day is sitting around watching tv?" Rei inquired dryly from the doorway.  
  
Both Hathaway's jumped almost guiltily and Mina reflexively clicked off the television. "Nope, just waiting until you came down so we can go get lunch."  
  
Rei smiled at Jed. "You mean you won't be cooking?"  
  
He widened his eyes. "God no! Today's a celebration of life. Not death via food poisoning!"  
  
  
  
  
A.N.   
  
I have a feeling these are going to be long.  
  
First off, huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. And to everyone who offered to beta. My search for one ended a few chapters ago and I'm very happy to have her. One of these days I'll even get off my lazy butt and send her the first three chapters to revise. ;)  
  
The title. There actually is a reason for this somewhat stupid title. As I was doing the story in the spirit of all things teen movie, I decided it needed a stupid title. I mean, Drive Me Crazy, Get Over It, Bring It On. Yeah, most of the movies of late have really, really stupid names. And I figured mine should too. It's Gonna Be Me is the least retarded I came up with. And I promise that this will *never* turn into a song fic. I still have three more titles to come up with. If anyone has any suggestions for a teen movie title, throw 'em at me. Please.  
  
Hmm, not as long as I thought they'd be. I have a feeling I forgot something. Oh well, I guess you guys got lucky this time. 


	7. Pulse

Chapter 7  
  
They settled on one of the many restaurants aimed at being a college hangout. Rock and roll memorabilia covered every inch of the walls and some of the ceiling. Signatures covered the tables and benches, carved with knives, traced with sharpies, and even painted in nail polish.  
  
Jed slid into one side of the table, allowing Mina and Rei their own side. "I love it here."  
  
Rei smiled as she took in the signatures on their table. "I've never been here before. Do they mind people writing on the tables?"  
  
Jed shrugged. "If they did, not much they can do to stop it at this point. It's spreading." He pointed to the light above them. It's lampshade was covered with everything from Ned luvs Stacey '99 to Chipmunky Is Watching. "It's a tradition by now."  
  
"Not to mention fun." Mina said as she pulled a Sharpie from her purse and got to work, pausing only when the waitress came.  
  
After giving their orders to the waitress, Jed turned his attention towards Mina. "What happened after we left the party?"  
  
"Well, Keith got into a fight with some totally random guy and that pretty much ended the party."  
  
"Keith got into a fight? As in a fist fight? That seems out of character."  
  
"He didn't really have much of a choice from what I saw. The guy hit him from behind and when Keith turned around to ask what was going on the guy hit him in the face. I think Keith won though. The other guy had to be carried out and dumped on the front lawn. Everyone pretty much cleared out after that."  
  
Rei smirked, glad to finally turn the tables of embarrassment on Mina. "But where were you until eleven this morning?"  
  
Jed studied his sister. "This morning? I didn't know you weren't home until this morning! Where were you? Wait! Is this something I don't want to hear? Do I have to beat someone up?"  
  
Annoyance replaced the blush that had started to stain Mina's cheeks. "Get real Jed. Everyone took off pretty quickly and Keith was still looking bad, so I stayed behind to help him get cleaned up. I crashed in one of the guest rooms and he gave me a ride home this morning."  
  
Rei's eyebrows shot up. "But I thought you hated him."  
  
Mina ducked her head and went back to her Sharpie signature. "I do. There was no one else sticking around to help him out though."  
  
"You Hathaway's sure like playing Florence Nightingale."  
  
"Sure, but if I remember correctly, Mina's lacking in that department. Especially when fighting's concerned. Once I let her clean me up after a fight in grade school and she mixed up hydrogen peroxide and rubbing alcohol." He winced at the memory.  
  
"Hey, that cut was sterilized! It may have been a bit more painful than necessary but you survived."  
  
Shooting Mina a baleful look, Jed ate his meal rather then reply. After finishing their meals the three set about to finding a way to spend the rest of their day.  
  
"We could go to the movies." Rei offered.  
  
"The new Ben Afflack romance/Death Squad 3!" Mina and Jed exclaimed at the same time. They paused, then glared at one another.  
  
Sensing a long argument coming, Rei intervened. "Never mind. I don't really want to sit still all night."  
  
"Oh, I know!" Mina cried, sitting straight up in her seat. "Rendez-vous!"  
  
Jed stared at her. "I didn't take French, so I'm going to go with huh?"  
  
"The new club that opened last month. Linda saws it's awesome."  
  
Jed shrugged and looked at Rei who shrugged back. Mina glared at both, reminding them silently that they had yet to come up with a better idea.  
  
"So club it is." Jed said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.  
  
"As much fun as I have wearing your clothes Mina, I'd rather have my own. And we could take my car if you like."  
  
"Okay, I'll drop you and Jed off and we can meet up at my house."  
  
"Question. Why am I getting dropped off at Rei's?" Jed glanced at Rei, who nodded in confused agreement.  
  
Mina rolled her eyes. Why did they have to make all her efforts so damned difficult? "Because, as you said earlier, she'll get home and find an excuse not to come."  
  
"But I wouldn't!" Re protested.  
  
"Sure you would." Mina said, with a sly wink that only managed to confuse Rei more.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No Rei!" Mina cried, her voice rising dramatically. "I know you too well. And black walls are so 1982!"  
  
"What are you-"  
  
Rei was cut off again, this time by Jed. "Give up, Rei. It's best not to argue with Mina when she goes into psycho mode." His shin was kicked under the table. "Now being one of those times." He grunted.  
  
  
  
  
Mina pulled the jeep into Rei's driveway. "I'll see you both at home in half an hour. Rei, just grab clothes, don't worry about make-up or shoes. Jed, I'll have clothes laid out for you by the time you get home."  
  
Rei snickered as she exited the jeep. "So it's all an elaborate plan for you to dress your brother up. You have serious residual Barbie issues, Mina."  
  
Jed however was staring at his sister with wide, frightened eyes. "You can't make me wear that. You wouldn't!"  
  
She grinned, managing to look evil for the first time ever. "Yes I can. You owe me. See you in a bit," Her smile became more sinister. "Rock star." With that she backed out of the driveway, leaving Jed to stare after her desolately.   
  
"Um, dare I ask what that was about?"  
  
He followed her into her house. "You'll find out." He brightened. "Unless of course you want to run away to Canada with me. We could go to Vancouver and star in the next WB drama. What do you say?"  
  
"Thanks for including me, but no." She rummaged through her closet grabbing what Mina had declared 'perfect for dancing' on their shopping excursion. "I'll be right back." She paused at the door. "And Jed, don't break anything." She headed to her mom's room to find a duffel bag.  
  
Jed sat down on Rei's bed and studied her room. Not overtly girlie, but definitely feminine. The phone beside him rang and Rei called down the hall from her mother's room. "Get that, will you. Might be Mom."  
  
He sighed and did so, hoping it wasn't Darien. "Hello?"  
  
There was a pause. "Is Rei there?"  
  
He let out a breath of relief. Not Darien. "Yeah, but she's down the hall. May I take a message."  
  
"Oh." More silence. "Could you tell her that Ami called?"  
  
"Will do."  
  
She said a polite thank you and hung up. Jed put the phone back onto it's cradle just as Rei walked in with a bag.  
  
"Who was on the phone?"  
  
"Ami."  
  
Something in her expression changed. A slight shift he couldn't identify. "Did she say why she was calling?"  
  
"Not so much."  
  
She nodded and threw the rest of her clothes into the travel bag. "Just let me write Mom a note and we can leave." She left the note on the kitchen counter and tossed Jed the BMW keys. "You can drive. I know you've been trying not to beg."  
He chuckled. "You don't know how hard it's been."  
  
She paused before climbing into the car. "The outfit's okay, right? Brown leather pants aren't too much for a club, are they?"  
  
"You'll look great." He assured her as he started the ignition. "We'll look like twins." He muttered under his breath, but she didn't seem to hear.  
  
  
  
  
Mina opened the door and grinned at her brother and Rei. "Rei you can go ahead and set your stuff upstairs in my room. We have an hour to kill until we get ready so I ordered a pizza."  
  
Rei went upstairs to Mina's room and Jed flopped down onto the couch. "What kind of pizza? Better not be that cheeseless, toppingless, tasteless type you're so fond of."  
  
Mina glared at her brother. "It's healthy. But I ordered plain cheese. If you want anything else on it, you can add it from our fridge."  
  
He nodded absently, and flipped through channels on the television.   
  
"I'd like to see you survive a week without take-out or Mom's cooking." Mina shook her head in mock disgust and headed upstairs to her room. She paused at the top of the stairs. "And Jed? Your ensemble for tonight is waiting on your bed." She snickered.  
  
He glared at her retreating figure. "Again with the French!"   
  
Rei sat as still as she could while Mina expertly applied make-up. "So what are you making him wear? A pink shirt? Cowboy boots?"  
  
Mina snorted. "You'll see. It was my Christmas present to him. He never wears the outfit even though it looks great on him. The only reason he'll wear it tonight is because he owes me for your makeover." She stood back and studied Rei. "Okay, you're done. Let's go grab my brother before he bolts for Canada."  
  
Rei giggled as she followed Mina. "You know he did mention something about that earlier."  
  
"He's so predictable." Mina rolled her eyes and knocked on her brother's door. "You can't hide in there forever."  
  
"I can try." Came his muffled reply.  
  
"Baby." She mouthed silently to Rei. "If you're not out here in ten seconds, I'm adding eyeliner to your ensemble."  
  
Rei grinned at the door. "You should totally let her Jed. You'd rock the eyeliner."  
  
.The door swung open to reveal Jed glaring at both girls. "No. Eyeliner." He was wearing a blue long sleeved top. And black leather pants. Rei grinned cheekily at him and motioned for him to spin. "I'm not here for your amusement, Rei."  
  
"Aww, come on Jed! You wouldn't deprive me a view of your ass in those pants, would you?"  
  
He turned a suspicious shade of pink and did a quick spin. "There. Happy? Mina go change your top and we can leave."  
  
Both girls looked at Mina's wrap top, then at Jed with identical expressions of near contempt.   
  
Sighing, Jed hung his head in defeat. "Right, had this argument yesterday. Let's just go."  
  
The girls beamed at him and walked out to the car, chatting.  
  
Jed trailed slowly behind them. "Used to be a lot easier when there was only one of them telling me what to do." He muttered.  
  
  
  
  
They were granted immediate access to the club. Didn't even have to wait in line. Probably because the bouncer couldn't decided which he liked best; Mina's cleavage or Rei's leather clad ass. Jed took serious exception, but was tugged through the front door before he could challenge. His glower lasted all of five seconds until he spotted Keith at a table on the balcony. "Come on, I found us a table." He shouted, grabbing Rei's hand as he went. She in turn snagged Mina's hand.  
  
Mina allowed herself to be dragged until she realized whose table they were headed for. She dug her heels in. "If I had wanted to sit around all night, I'd have stayed at home!" She protested loudly above the pounding music. "Come on, Rei."  
  
Rei could do little more than wave good-bye to Jed as she was pulled onto the dance floor.   
  
Jed just shook his head at his sister's antics as he sat down beside Keith. "Great party last night. Sorry I didn't stick around for the conclusion."  
  
Keith looked up and grinned. Then winced as his smile pulled at the split in his lip. "You didn't miss much." He managed wryly. He had a gash about his right eyebrow, a bruise on his left cheek, and stitches in his left ear where he used to wear an earring.  
  
"Shit man, he didn't knock out a tooth did he?" Jed asked, only half kidding.  
  
Keith shot him a look that translated to, 'Not likely.'  
  
Jed grinned. "Mina said the other guy had to be carried out. Guess you were lucky he wasn't a chess player."  
  
They both smiled at the memory of Derrick Johnson, asshole extraordinaire, and his downfall at Jed's last party. Seems Derrick was coming on too strong to a less than receptive girl and her boyfriend stepped in. By all appearances Derrick, 6'2" football player, was going to kick the ass of James, 5'10" chess club president. Of course, appearances can be deceiving. And no one would've guessed that James had been taking karate since he was seven.  
  
"I'm just glad Mina's nursing didn't leave you worse off. Florence Nightingale she ain't."  
  
Keith scanned the dance floor, his eyes finding and resting on Mina. "No, it was nice. She's nice."  
  
"Sure." Jed watched his friend watch his baby sister and wondered how he was supposed to feel about this new development.  
  
"You know, I never did thank Mina. Maybe I should go..." He trailed off as Mina looked up at him and locked eyes.   
  
"Thank her?" Jed filled in. Seeing that Keith wasn't paying attention, Jed gave him a shove. "Yeah, you go do that." He made no move to follow Keith to the crowded dance floor until he noticed Rei being drooled over by some wannabe in baggy jeans. The surge of jealously died with a chuckle when Rei glared up at him and clearly mouthed, "Get your ass down here. Now."  
  
He made his way to her and pulled her away from the guy into his arms without pausing. Noticing the guy's glare, Jed smirked. "Mine." he mouthed.  
  
The guy looked ready to protest, but really couldn't when Rei wound her arms around Jed's neck and didn't look back. Her choice was obvious.  
  
"Having fun?" he murmured into her ear.  
  
"Oh loads. Until you consider that none of these guys can take a hint."  
  
He smiled. "You don't give the male population much of a fighting chance, love."  
  
She pulled her head away from his chest to glare up at him. "So you're saying that I deserve to get my ass grabbed by strangers?"  
  
His eyes darkened. "Who."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "What part of strangers do you not understand?"  
  
"Point them out."  
  
She sighed in frustration. "Never mind. I'd rather you didn't go home looking like Keith."  
  
He glared at her. "I'm serious Rei. Who put his hands on you."  
  
She grinned and stood on her tip toes to whisper into his ear. "I didn't tell you earlier, but you should really wear those pants more often. You look hot."  
  
Her spiel had it's desired effect and he sputtered for a moment before growling. "Shut-up."  
  
She smiled, then frowned. "It's almost midnight. My day of non mopeiness is almost at an end." She pulled back to look into Jed's eyes. "Won't be able to avoid reality for much longer."  
  
He gazed down at her. "We have awhile yet." And without really thinking about what he was doing, bent his head to kiss her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A. N.   
Right. I almost have nothing to say this time. Wow! I've tired to go back and make a fairly significant change in previous chapters. After plotting out most of Mina's story in detail I found that in order for her timeline to work the dance in this story will have to be Homecoming rather than Prom. And anyway, it'll be a relief to the senior girls. They only have to compete with Mina and Rei for one crowning event. ;)   
  
But as I meant to say before getting sidetracked, I think I switched most of references to Prom. But if you see any, let me know. I try to avoid making an ass of myself as much as possible.  
  
Speaking of Mina's story, the only "teen movie" title I've come up with so far is Two Of Hearts. Which immediately gets that Stacy Q song stuck in my head and as I only know two lines it's a bit of a problem. Anyway, if anyone has a "teen movie" title, I'm taking suggestions. In fact, I'm pretty much begging for them.   
  
And as always thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who review this one. You bring me joy. 


	8. Choice

Chapter 8  
  
"Um, guys?" Both Rei and Jed simultaneously turned their heads to look at Mina. "Do you mind if we leave? I'm getting pretty tired." Mina seemed perfectly oblivious to what she may have interrupted. Probably because she was too busy scanning the crowd over her shoulder to make sure Keith hadn't followed her.  
  
Rei quickly processed what had nearly happened and was just as anxious to leave the crowded club. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
Jed shrugged, recognizing Rei's retreat. "Fine by me. The sooner I get out of these pants the better."  
  
Mina grabbed her brothers hand, who in turn took Rei's. And the three exited Rendez-vous the way that they entered.  
  
  
  
  
Rei pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail as she climbed into Mina's double bed. There was a knock at the door. Mina wouldn't knock on her own door, so that only left Jed. "Come in."  
  
Jed poked his head in. "I just wanted to say goodnight."   
  
"She's still in the shower, but I'll tell her you said so."  
  
Rather than leave he eased further into the room. "So'd you have fun today?"  
  
She grinned. "I actually did, yes."  
  
He frowned and sat beside her. "You sound surprised."  
  
"Well yeah! I mean, spending the day with you seems more like agony!"  
  
He grabbed his sisters pillow and brandished it threateningly.  
  
She laughed. "Seriously though, it was nice to push everything aside and just relax for a day. But tomorrow," She glanced at the clock. "Today." She amended.  
He nudged her gently. "No use losing sleep tonight. It'll still be there in the morning. We'll talk then."  
  
She sighed. "Then I guess that's what we'll do."  
  
"Right. Because I said so."  
  
She smacked his arm lightly but instead of reacting he kissed her forehead gently and stood. "Well I'm off to bed. Sweet dreams and all that."  
  
He was almost to the door when Rei called out.  
  
"Jed? About today. I wouldn't have enjoyed myself nearly so much if it had been with anyone else."  
  
He nodded and walked into the hall shutting the door softly behind him. For once at a loss for words.  
  
Rei could hear the muffled conversation of the Hathaway siblings as the met up in the hallway.  
  
"I hope you have nightmares. It's the least you deserve for making me wear those pants." Jed's voice lacked rancor.  
  
"I will. Because I had to see you in wearing them." Rei could easily picture Mina sticking out her tongue to emphasize her retaliation.  
  
"Whatever. I'm just glad to have them off."  
  
"Ahh! Mental image! My eyes!"  
  
Both snickered.  
  
"Night night short stuff."   
  
"Hands off the hair Jed!" Apparently he had decided to tousle his sister's hair in affection. "Go to bed. Loser."  
  
There was only the sound of footsteps as both headed in opposite directions towards their rooms. "Hey Mina?"  
  
Sound of Mina stopped outside her door.  
  
"Love ya." His declaration was immediately followed by the clicking of his shutting door.  
  
"Love you too." Mina mutter before entering her room.  
  
Rei grinned cheerfully at Mina the second she entered the room. Mina froze sensing an attack.  
  
"So you and Keith-" Rei began from her position on the bed.  
"There is no me and Keith." Mina quickly interjected.  
  
Rei's smiled widened. "Sure there is. Let's review tonight, shall we?"  
  
Mina rolled her eyes. "One dance does not a couple make. If that were true, you and my brother would be settled with children by now."  
  
Rei had a mental image of two blond boy literally trying to bounce one another off the walls and shook her head to clear it. Scary. "So not the point. It's obvious that there's something going on between you two. So spill already!"  
  
Mina threw herself theatrically onto the bed beside Rei. "There's nothing going on, I promise. Maybe I stayed late last night to help him out. That doesn't necessarily mean I like him. I felt sorry from him. And what if we danced tonight? It was just a dance!"  
  
"If it was just a dance or two than why were you so desperate to get out of there tonight? And why do you try to avoid any mention of him?"  
  
"Because I never know what to say around him. I get all flustered and babble endlessly on like a moron and he just nods and doesn't say a word. We can't even manage a normal conversation. I doubt we're going to fall in love, Rei."  
  
"Want to know what I think?" Mina solemnly shook her head no and Rei stuck her tongue out in response. "Tough. I think you're both insanely attracted to one another. So you ramble and he pulls a strong and silent. You're both just nervous. Mina, his eyes follow you when you walk through a room. And you get all agitated at the mere mention of him. It may not be love. Yet."  
  
There was silence as Mina reflected on Rei's speech and Rei found herself drifting towards sleep.  
  
"So what happens now?"  
  
"Hmm?" Rei lazily pulled herself back from sleep. "What happens with what?"  
  
"Well, now you know that Darien loves Serena. And you won't try to interfere with that. So your end of the bargain won't hold up. Are you and Jed going to quit?"  
  
Rei cracked an eye open to peer at Mina. It was just as well. She could consider this a prelude to the hellish talk waiting tomorrow. "I'd say yes. But Jed thinks I can help him win homecoming king. So even if he doesn't have Serena by his side, Jed could still get what he wants. And as completely insane as this may sound, Jed's my friend. One of my best now that I feel weird around Darien. And it won't kill me to help him out," She grinned at Mina. "It might cause serious injury though."  
  
Mina smiled back. "To who?"  
  
Both laughed. "And anyway, when your brother isn't being a pain in my ass, he's actually fun to be around."  
  
Mina smiled. "I'm glad you'll still be around. Because-this sounds totally pathetic- butyou'reoneofmybestfriendseventhoughwehadn'treallytalkedbeforethesepastfewweeks." She gasped for air while Rei tried to decipher the last bit.  
  
She grinned when she translated. "I know what you mean. Other than Lita, who I never see, I don't really have close female friends. And to be honest, I thought I'd hate you. But I'm glad I was wrong about you. Other than Jed, you the only friend I have around here." Rei snorted. "My god, we've gone sap! All we need now is for your brother to burst in with a camera so we could make it an official Kodak moment."   
  
Mina snickered then smiled sleepily. "Even though you and Jed aren't really a couple, he adores you. You're like, his new best friend. You know I love you Rei, but I swear that if I hear one more sentence that starts with Rei said...I'm going to move to the middle of Montana and become a hermit."  
  
Rei giggled. At least Jed has learned to talk about someone other than himself. And she didn't mind one bit that she was his new topic of choice. She was still smiling when sleep came.  
  
  
  
She was surprised to find Jed up and watching tv. He seemed like the type to sleep in. She mumbled good morning and bee lined for the coffee that Jed had thoughtfully brewed.  
  
With a coffee cup in hand, Rei padded to the living room and settled down beside Jed. She squinted at the tv and then at Jed. Then back at the tv. "Is this the Disney channel?!"  
  
He didn't take his eyes of the screen. "Yes. This kid is brilliant. Just watch."  
  
She eyed him in disbelief instead. "You're watching Even Stevens. You do know that you're no longer ten, right?"  
  
"Shh. No speak. TV now."  
  
Rei stared at Jed while he watched the television, cracking up as Louis made life a living hell for his older sister. When the credits rolled Jed turned to Rei with a goofy grin still plastered on his face. "New episode," he said as if that explained everything. "You were saying?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "You realize that the Disney Channel in general, is aimed at an audience of 8 to 12?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'll trade them. They get MTV. I'll take Disney and Cartoon Network."  
  
"Okay Peter Pan, you'll have to grow up sometime."  
  
"Says the girl who knew the name of the tv show I was watching."  
  
She blushed. "So I've caught a few episodes." He just grinned knowingly. "It was only out of complete and utter boredom." His grin grew larger. "Oh shut up!"  
  
"I didn't say a word."  
  
Rei grumbled at him, but instead of attacking she threw a pillow onto his lap and stretched out, resting her head on top of the pillow. Jed chuckled and stroked her hair lightly. "You make for an interesting morning person." He started to channel surf but stopped when Rei mumbled something unintelligible. "What was that?"  
  
Her cheeks were pink again. "I said go back. Lizzie McGuire was next." She didn't growl when he chuckled. she was laughing too.  
  
They were through Lizzie and half way through Boy Meets World when Jed decided to act. He wanted to catch her off guard. "Who's Ami?"  
  
"My former stepsister." She lazily replied. Then turned onto her back so she could properly glare up at him. "You sneaky bastard."  
  
He pat her head. "Now, now pet. Only way to get an answer like that out of you is to catch you off guard." She snarled and he smiled. "It's true and you know it. But I wanted to know. Needed to know because I care about you Rei."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Sap." She accused.  
  
He stuck his tongue out her. She snickered in response and before she was done he launched his next question. "Why don't you like your father?"  
  
She stopped snickering and turned her eyes towards the tv. "You want a list?"  
  
He brushed of her sarcasm easily. "Sure."  
  
She shrugged. "Fine. He's a liar. He cheats. He was never around. He has more money than God. He's a politician and a Republican at that. He forgot my last birthday, hence the extravagant gift. I haven't seen him since I was fourteen. The last time he called we spoke for ten minutes. The time before that five. He's had three wives in seven years. The latest is five years older than me. He doesn't care about anything or anyone but himself. He's not abusive, but sometimes I think it'd better to be yelled at then forgotten. He is the epitome of every quality girls are raised to avoid in men and I have to love him because he's my father? Well fuck that. And fuck him too." Her voice never left monotone and it worried Jed.  
  
"You could break something."   
  
He said it so quietly and so suddenly that she turned from the tv to look at him in disbelief. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You should. It'd probably make you feel better." He pointed to an ugly vase. "You could break that. We only keep it out in case Great Aunt Gertude comes. You'd actually be doing us a favor."  
  
She frowned at him. "You really need to pick either silly or serious and stick with one for more than 10 seconds. It would be so much less jarring."  
  
"It hurts you to talk about him. You don't want to admit it, so you avoid the subject."  
  
She shook her head. "I don't give a damn about him. Why should I talk about some I that don't care about it?"  
  
He tucked her hair behind her ears. "It would be easier if things were that way. It would be right. He shouldn't be able to hurt you. But he does. And he always will. You'll never be able to stop that. And I'm sorry I made you bring him up. But I'm not sorry that you did."  
  
She couldn't stop his words from hitting close. She tried. "It's been on my mind anyway. Since Ami called. She's from wife number two. We got on well enough."  
  
"Does she feel the same way. About him?  
  
"I don't know. We don't really talk about him. I don't think she does. He was only around her for a bit over two years."  
  
"She sounded sweet."  
  
Rei smiled softly. "Sweet," she mused over the word. "She is. Not sickenly so. Just really nice. Once you get to know her. If you don't she just seems quiet. She said, maybe, five words to me the first time I met her. But once you get her talking, you don't want her to shut up. She's one of those people that's genuinely as nice as they act. And it's sad that so few people get to know that."  
  
"You know, you would have never met her if it weren't for your father."  
  
She furrowed her brow at him. "Nice try Jed. But short of him doing a 180, nothing's going to warm me up to him."  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "Right. No more Monty Python from me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know," He started to sing. "Always look on the bright side of life." He stopped when her face got more confused. "From Life of Brian, it's a- you know what? I'm not going to explain it. I'll have to educate you through the medium of video. To Blockbuster!" He motioned as though to stand up but she refused to move from her sprawled position on his lap.  
  
"Nuh-uh. No movies. Not until we figure out what we're going to do."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Us. This deal. I'm not going to get Darien. He's in love."  
  
"Now Rei, you and I both know that Chiba was just waxing melodramatic in his intoxicated state. Happens to the best of us."  
  
"He wouldn't say that he loved her if he didn't mean it. Not to me. But the point I'm trying to make here is that just because I won't get what I want, doesn't mean that you shouldn't."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"We'll keep the farce up. I'll be your girlfriend and you'll be homecoming king."  
  
He shook his head, confused. "Why?"  
  
She looked up at him. "I want to. Because you're my friend."  
  
He stared blankly at the television. This was what he wanted. The manifestation of his dreams. He could stand a fighting chance at being king, at beating Darien. And more importantly, he could stand a chance at keeping Rei.  
  
It could all backfire horribly. If Murphy's Law was to be trusted, it would.   
  
"You're sure about this?"  
  
"As sure as I'll ever be about any of your crazy schemes."  
  
"Alright, we'll do it. But Rei," His tone became more serious. "If at any time during this you want to quit, it's over. No questions or anything."  
  
She nodded. "Nominations are tomorrow."   
  
He figured that was all the answer he needed.  
  
She sat up. "I should probably head home. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
He tugged her back down beside him when she stood. "Nope. No home. To the video store. We need to introduce you to Monty Python."  
  
"Does he work at the counter?"  
  
He shook his head sadly and pulled her toward the door. "You're going to feel like such an ass when we get there."  
  
"As opposed to feeling like an ass all the time. By the way, how's that working out for you?"  
  
"Careful Rei. I could fall in love." He grinned at her as he nipped her car keys from her hand.  
  
She scowled after him. "Is that even possible? I don't see a mirror anywhere around here."  
  
He picked her up and spun her around in a quick circle, laughing the entire time. "Oh, it's love!" he declared as he dodged her fist and dashed towards the car.  
  
"Idiot." She muttered as she followed him. Grinning widely.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.  
  
Much thanks to Firako-chan and VO1 for title suggestions. Firako-chan I wish you hadn't reminded me of Better Off Dead. Now I want to use it! ;) Underneath It All will be used for Mina's story as it fits the general theme. And as I fell in love with It Means Everything I'd like to use it for either Ami or Lita. Not sure which yet, as I haven't fully plotted their stories out. Though there are hints throughout Rei's story or theirs.  
  
We're almost at the end folks. Two more chapters and Rei's teen movie will be laid to rest. But that doesn't mean I'm ready to let her or Jed rest. They'll pop in and out of everyone else's when the occasion calls for it.   
  
I love hearing what everyone has to say about this story. I honestly didn't expect to get the amount of response that I have. You guys have spoiled me. Thank you! 


	9. Rue

Chapter 9  
  
  
Rei tried to hold back a sigh but failed. She hadn't been prepared for what awaited her in Mina's living room. Poster board and markers were to be expected. But she had no idea where Mina found a black board or the information that filled the three manila folders on the coffee table.   
  
"I'm getting one of the computer techies to make up a graph based on preliminary polls. It'll show us which groups are a total loss, who we already have, and most importantly who we'll have to woo. And I'm thinking that since this is you we're talking about, a lot of sucking up will have to be done.  
  
Rei sat numbly on the couch. Mina took no notice and continued on blithely. She picked the three folders off the table and handed them over. Upon opening the first, Rei found head shots and rap sheets on the other nominees.  
  
"I want you to take that home and memorize. Your enemies' weaknesses will become your strengths. You will excel at what they fail. If-"  
  
"Um, Mina?"  
  
Mina broke off mid-rant and focused on Rei. "Yes?"  
  
"You do realize that this is a high school competition and not a war, right?"  
  
Mina smiled at Rei's naiveté. "Oh, it's definitely a war."  
  
"Actually it isn't."  
  
"Only it is."  
  
"In the sense that it's not."  
  
"Oh, isn't it?"  
  
Rei threw her hands up in defeat. "You win! My head hurts."  
  
"Right, so moving on."  
  
Rei tuned out most of Mina's speech and focused on the folder in front of her. "Vanessa Water's chews with her mouth open. Eww! Mina, there's a such thing as too much information."  
  
Mina grinned. "What can I say. I'm thorough."  
  
"So why aren't you giving me a run for my money?"  
  
"Underclassman can only be nominated once before their senior year. I was nominated last year."   
  
"You were nominated last year?  
  
Mina stared blankly at Rei for a moment. "I wasn't just nominated, Rei. I won. I was the only sophomore girl to ever win the homecoming crown."  
  
Rei had the grace to blush. "I guess I didn't really pay much attention to that type of thing before."  
  
Mina raised one eyebrow. "I've noticed." She said dryly. "Which is why I'm in charge. Now, moving on to posters. We'll need some recent photos of you. All the other girls will go for professionally done glamour shots. So we'll use snapshots of you. It'll make you seem more down to earth and separate you from the competition."  
  
"Problem. I've pretty much shunned cameras for the past two years."  
  
Mina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like I really needed pictures of you in oversized clothes, flicking off the camera. That'd really up your chances."  
  
Rei demonstrated said camera pose in response to Mina's sarcasm. Mina picked up a camera and fanned it in front of Rei's face. "That's why we'll be taking some shots today."  
  
Rei shot up off the couch. "You've got to be kidding Mina. I won't be your Barbie doll for the afternoon!"  
  
Mina ignored her and gestured to the guestroom upstairs. "I've got a few outfits laid out for you upstairs. Pick one and meet me in the back yard."  
  
Enough was enough. Mina was obviously insane and Rei wasn't going to encourage her delusions any longer. She crossed her arms and very firmly told Mina the truth. "No. I won't do it."  
  
  
  
Jed wasn't surprised to see Rei's car parked outside of his house. However, he was surprised to find his living room empty. Just as he was about to call out for his sister he heard voices coming from the back yard.  
  
"Dammit, Rei! I told you to smile, not grimace!"  
  
Rei spoke through clenched teeth. "How do you know that this isn't my smile." She was dressed in a light blue skirt, and dark blue tank top. The outfit could conservatively be called skimpy.   
  
Jed made his was towards them, focused completely on Rei. So focused that he didn't notice the potted plant in front of him. He tripped and ended up sprawled face down in the grass.  
  
Rei had been watching him since his arrival outside and for a moment forgot the camera and the clothes and burst out laughing.  
  
"I told you that wasn't a smile." Mina murmured to herself over the automatic clicking of the camera. When it stopped, she examined the shots through the screen on the digital camera. Nodding in satisfaction she stepped over her brother's prone body and into the house. She'd download the pictures onto her computer and convince Rei to change into another outfit.  
  
Jed stood, brushed himself off and walked over to Rei. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Rei tugged uselessly at the hem of the skirt. "Mina's playing fashion show."  
  
"And you actually agreed to it?"  
  
"Depends on your definition of agreed." Rei muttered darkly.  
  
Jed pat her head reassuringly. "Our little model. And I can say I knew you when."  
  
"When what? When I broke your hand for petting my head like a puppy's?"  
  
He jerked his hand back reflexively and she grinned. "I wouldn't be so smug, Jed. You're probably next."  
  
He reached out to brush a stray eyelash from her cheek. Shrugging, he blew it from his fingertip. "Not really. I don't have to put up posters or anything. I just have to keep winning football games and being nice to people."  
  
She pouted. "I didn't realize I'd be doing all the work for both of us."  
  
He couldn't resist bending and quickly kissing her frowning mouth. "Yep. And you'd better do a good job."  
  
He was almost inside when Mina intercepted him. "You've pissed her off. Now I'll never get her to smile again."  
  
"So take pictures of her angry. It looks good on her."  
  
Mina sighed. There was no hope for it. Rei was pissed and her brother was smitten.   
  
"And Mina. I know you were taking pictures of that exchange."  
  
She lowered her eyes almost bashfully.   
  
"I'd like a copy of the pictures." He turned back and called out to Rei. "And darling? Don't forget that I have a game today. You might wear that outfit. It'll surely inspire me to win." He walked off whistling, not even flinching when Rei's shoe hit the door frame two inches from his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Since when are you the hardest person on the planet to get in touch with?"  
  
Rei laughed somewhat sheepishly. She'd missed the past two Saturday phone conversations with Lita. Both times because she'd been with Jed. "I know, I know. It's sad how little time I've had to myself since nominations were announced."  
  
"So, what's new?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. Jed and Mina have made sure that my life is now focused on the race for Homecoming Queen. Voting is next Friday so I imagine that Jed's trying to get though at this very minute with some pressing engagement." She paused as Lita laughed. "Thank God I don't have call waiting."  
  
"From what you've told me about him, I'm sure he'll find a way around something as trivial as a busy phone line. Smoke signals, perhaps?"  
  
Rei flopped back onto her bed. "Yeah. And with his luck, he'd catch himself on fire."  
  
"So how goes it on the Darien front?"  
  
Rei couldn't help but wince. "Actually I haven't really talked to him."  
  
"You're kidding, right? You've actually gone an entire two weeks without talking to Darien? Your best friend who lives right next door!"  
  
Rei sighed in frustration. "I know. But I just can't face him. It's not like I'm embarrassed or anything like- it's just. I haven't been lovesick for him. I mean, I miss him, his company and all that. But I've been okay. And what if I see him and revert." She tried to gather her thoughts into a more coherent explanation but failed. "It's just strange. You know?"  
  
"Not really, no."  
  
Knowing she wouldn't be able to make better sense, Rei changed the topic. "Right. I'll quit babbling randomly about myself and you can tell me what's going on with you."  
  
"Not much really. It looks like I'll be taking our cross country team to state." Lita sighed. "Maybe not just because of me. We've got this new guy who's just incredible out there. He hasn't even placed below first yet. It's really pushed the team. But he was too damned full of himself. So I helped him get over himself."  
  
Rei groaned. "Lita, you didn't. They told you if you started one more fight, they wouldn't let you participate in school activities!"  
  
"Now, now. I'll remind you that I never started any of those fights. I merely finished them. And no, I didn't hit him. I just told him that while he may contribute to the team, he doesn't make the team."  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
"Not much. Just told me to check my jealously then ran off before I could respond. He might have called me an amazon as he did." Lita snorted. "And get this. He's dating Skylar."  
  
"Is she the one who always parks in the handicapped spot at school and insists that it's her personal space?"  
  
Lita chortled. "Yep. But for all I know she may actually deserve a handicapped spot. She did seem pretty certain that Holland is right beside Alaska."  
  
Rei laughed.   
  
"No, I'm serious. She sat behind me in Geography. It took half an hour of pointing out Holland on a map before Skylar accepted that it was nowhere near Alaska!"  
  
"The worst of it is that's you'll probably still sit in front of idiots in college, possibly your entire life."  
  
"Are saying that I'm some sort of idiot magnet?" Lita sounded a tad defensive.  
  
"Not at all." Rei broke off as the doorbell began to ring furiously. "Umm, I think I have to go."  
  
Lita's voice became sympathetic. "Jed pounding at the door?"  
  
Rei sighed as the doorbell began to chime to the tune of 'Every Rose Has A Thorn'.  
  
"Was there any doubt? I'll call you later." Rei hung up the phone and stomped downstairs.  
  
She jerked open the door and without hesitating blasted the person standing on her threshold. "I could have been out."  
  
Jed shrugged and slide past her into the house. "I called a million times before I came over. The phone line was always busy."  
  
Rei bristled at the accusatory tone in his voice. "Let's get one thing straight here, Jed. I am not at your beck and call," She poked a finger at his chest to emphasize her point. "Let's not forget that I'm doing you a favor here. Completely out of the goodness of my heart."  
  
"Wherever it may be." He muttered as she turned away from him.  
  
She spun. "What was that?"  
  
He smiled widely. "Nothing."  
  
Rather than go into her living room, she crossed her arms and leaned against the hallway wall. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I heard your Mom was out. Wanna go upstairs and make time?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
She slid down the wall laughing hysterically.  
  
He frowned down at her. "Not quite the response I was looking for."  
  
"Make time?" Rei gasped. "You've been watching AMC, haven't you?" She accused from her position on the floor.  
  
"I'll have you know it's quality tv!"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, then held out a hand. He grabbed it and tried to tug her up off the floor. Either by accident or devious calculation, he overestimated and tugged too hard. She slammed into him and sent both toppling to the ground.  
  
After a pause, Rei propped herself up on her elbows so she could chastise him properly.   
  
Violet eyes met blue, and all words slid from her brain. As in the Rendez-Vous, Rei felt herself leaning in to a kiss. Only this time it wasn't Jed instigating. It was her.  
  
Rei briefly wondered what the hell she was doing, but then her lips met his and all thoughts ceased.  
  
The phone rang loudly in the kitchen and both froze. Sometime during the kiss his arms had locked around her waist, pinning her to him. And her hands had betrayed her by winding through his hair.   
  
She pushed herself off him, breaking his hold and stood staring at him, hand pressed to her mouth. The phone rang shrilly and she shook herself to attention, muttering a half hearted, 'Klutz' at him on her way out the door.  
  
Jed allowed himself a moment more to just lay on her floor and grin.   
  
He was standing up and studying the family pictures her mother kept on display when she came back. "Who was it?"  
  
Her glare was fierce and her tone ominous. "Telemarketer."  
  
Jed winced in sympathy for the telemarketer. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
She frowned at his outstretched hand, not quite ready to trust it. "Where?"  
  
"My house and then I imagine to the mall. Mina said something about a dress for the dance." Rei paled and Jed smiled sympathetically at her. "And possibly something about a new outfit for every day leading up to it."  
  
Rei shut her eyes in denial. "And the day was looking so good."  
  
Jed grabbed her hand and led her to the jeep. "I tried to warn you about making her your campaign manager."  
  
She climbed in. "You did no such thing."  
  
"Did too. If I recall correctly my words were along the lines of, 'You'll rue the day you put Mina in charge.' And then you made fun of me for half an hour because I used the word rue."  
  
She smiled. "Why so I did." Then snickered. "Rue."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei was exhausted by the time she got back home. As if being dragged from store to store wasn't bad enough, she'd had to sit through half an hour of Mina flirting with some random guy. It didn't help that said guy was as talkative as Mina. For the first time since kindergarten, Rei felt like she needed a nap.   
  
Jed leaned over and kissed her cheek, using the opportunity to warn her. "You've got company."  
  
Rei looked over and saw Darien perched on her front steps. "Fun," she muttered, as she exited the jeep. Mina handed her the dress and waved good-bye.  
  
"I thought you'd be out with Serena." She said as she approached.  
  
He shrugged. "It seems that you were out with Jed again." There was an almost bitter tone in his voice.  
  
She rolled her eyes as she sat down beside him on the steps. "Well he is my boyfriend," she reminded him.  
  
"I don't trust him."  
  
She stared at him incredulously. "I thought you two got along!"  
  
"Sure, before you started spending every waking moment with him. You spent the last two weekends at his house, Rei! And don't try to deny that."  
  
"Yes I have. His sister Mina also lives there. And I've spent the night in her room every time." She silently omitted the first night. Like Darien needed to know about that.  
  
Darien didn't reply just stared silently ahead.  
  
"What did you expect Darien? Did you think I'd sit at home waiting for you to get out of practice, to finish a date with Serena, or whatever the hell else you fill your time with? Did you think I'd just hang out waiting for any scrap of attention or time you could spare?"  
  
"No! I didn't expect that. And I sure as hell didn't expect my best friend to start avoiding me, either." Darien burst out.  
  
"I'm not avoiding you." She said quietly. "I've just been busy."  
  
"That's bull. You duck into the nearest girls rest room when you see me coming. You ignore me in P.E. You're never home when I am. I know avoidance when I see it!" He stopped and looked down at his hands. "Are you mad at me? What'd I do?" He asked softly.  
  
Rei's heart gave a little. She never wanted to make him miserable. She just couldn't face him."I'm not mad at you Dare. It's just really hard for me to be with you now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She took a deep breath and told him the closest truth she could. "You've changed."  
  
He looked at her sharply. "No I haven't. I'm the same guy who's lived next door to you for practically forever. I'm the one who held your hand on your first day of school and the one who taught you how to throw a punch. I'm the shoulder you cried on when your dad left. I'm still the Darien who ripped the head off your doll five seconds after meeting you."  
  
"You are. You're the same. But different." She sighed in frustration. "I don't know how to explain it. You're growing up on me. And I don't know how to deal with it."  
  
"Where does that leave us? Are you just going to ignore me for the rest of our lives?"  
  
"No! We're still friends, Darien. We'll always be friends. But we've spent almost every waking hour together for the past eleven years. Aren't you even the slightest bit sick of me?" She nudged him playfully.  
  
He smiled as he studied her. "You're more lighthearted than you used to be. I guess you've changed too."  
  
"I guess I have." She replied. She rest her head his shoulder and they watched the sun set in comfortable silence.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.  
  
:::Says brief prayer of thanks to server gods:::  
  
Right so. I put this chapter up on Saturday morning. Then FF.net went insane. And chapter nine never showed up. So here it is. Maybe this time it'll stay up.  
  
I lied in the last ANs. I said there were only two chapters left. I was wrong, there were three then, now there are two.  
  
Mucho gracias to everyone who reviewed. It's helped me try to keep some semblance of a writing schedule. Left on my own, I can put a story away and not work at it for weeks, even years on end. Because I'm lazy.   
  
But not so much with this story. 


	10. At Last

Chapter 10  
  
  
Jed stared sullenly out at his backyard. It had been four days since Rei had kissed him. Four days, eighteen hours, and he didn't want to continue that train of thought and confirm how obsessed he was. Four days had passed and Rei had spent every one of them pretending like it hadn't happened. And worse, shying away from him.   
  
Oh, she was subtle he'd give her that. When Mina or anyone else was around there seemed no change. But when they were alone she drew into herself, kept distance between them, stood on her own.  
  
It was really pissing him off.  
  
He didn't want to push her. He knew her well enough to know that this was one of those times she'd retreat rather then shove back. But dammit, she was the one who kissed him! How dare she press her lips to his, feel what he felt, and then act as if nothing between them was different!  
  
"Hey super mope!"  
  
Jed's thoughts screeched to a halt as his sister plopped down into the deck chair beside him. "I'm not moping." He muttered.  
  
"Okay, have it your way. Pouting then."  
  
"I'm brooding." He informed her stiffly. "An activity best done in solitude. So shove off."  
  
Her brother's terse reply worried rather than offended Mina. He'd been acting off all week. It wasn't like him to be so damn mopey. Maudlin even.  
  
"So, what's got you all sad and depressed?" At his glare she amended her question. "I mean, brooding?"  
  
"I don't feel like talking about it."  
  
"Fine. Don't talk about it. I'll use my amazing powers of perception." She held her hands to her temples and hummed a bit. "Ahh yes. I see. I sense a certain girl invading your thoughts. A girl by the name of Rei."   
  
He sighed. His sister had settled herself into helper mode and wouldn't leave until he broke. "Yeah, it's about Rei. We kissed. For real."   
  
He ignored his sister's squeal of glee. "She's pretending like nothing happened. As if we're just friends. And I don't want her to. Because I guess I like her."  
  
"You passed like three weeks ago. What you are Bro, is smitten."  
  
He shot her an insulted look. "We both know that's an ugly term that could never be applied to me."  
  
Mina held up a hand and began ticking off score on her fingers. "You   
spend every possible moment with her. Every minute you're forced to spend apart you talk about her. You find the tiniest excuses to touch her. You stare at her when you think no one's paying attention to you. And one kiss has put you into a mood all week. You're right. You're not smitten. You're besotted."  
  
"What am I doing wrong? Why doesn't she feel the same?" This was emphasized with a look of such quiet misery that it was hard for Mina not to get up and hug him.  
  
"The biggest problem is that your relationship, friendship aside, has been just a ruse. You've both been playing roles and mixing them up with reality. There's never been a clear line for either of you to cross. But it's not that she doesn't like you. She does. A lot."  
  
A slow smile spread across his face. "She likes me?"  
  
Mina rolled her eyes. "It's so obvious. What you need to do is to show her what's important to you now. You need to tell her that she matters to you. Not the homecoming crown."  
  
He lifted a brow. "That doesn't mean I don't want to win."  
  
She did hug him then, relieved to see his humor back. "Rei will kick your ass if you tell her that."  
  
He shrugged. "Most likely."  
  
"I'll help you set everything up. We have to work fast. Homecoming's this Saturday."  
  
He smiled affectionately at his little sister. "Why are you so set on helping me?"  
  
"I like Rei. You two are cuter than sin."  
  
He refrained from asking what she found cute about sin.  
  
"And even if I didn't like Rei I'd help you out. You smile more when she's around."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei flipped through channels impatiently. It was the night before D-day and she had it off as voting was done. She was dressed in track pants and a comfy t-shirt. There was a bowl of popcorn by her side and no one to fight the remote for. It's was Rei's idea of a perfect night.  
  
So why was she so bored?  
  
"It's probably Jed's fault." She muttered darkly. He'd made sure he was around to irritate her twenty-four/seven. So when he wasn't there it wasn't as though she missed him. She'd just grown used to doing without blessed silence.  
  
That's what she told herself anyway.  
  
She'd been trying not to think of what happened in her hallway. And because she tried so hard not to think of the kiss, naturally she did. Which led to thinking about Jed. About the secret looks he gave her. About the way his eyes always twinkled with some untold joke. About the way his hair seemed perfectly tousled after riding with the top down in the jeep. And about his smile which led to thinking about his lips which led to-  
  
She was obviously losing her mind.  
  
The doorbell rang and Rei sprang up to answer it, grateful for a chance to escape her own thoughts.   
  
It was Jed. Surprise turned to panic when she realized he was neatly dressed in khaki's and a blue button up top.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot some appearance, didn't I? Give me five minutes to change and then we can go!"  
  
He caught her hand before she could dash upstairs. "You didn't forget anything. I have a surprise for you."  
  
He kept her hand caught in his and was smoothing his thumb against her palm while he talked. She tugged it free. When he touched her it led to not thinking about the kiss which led to thinking about it which led to...  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?"   
  
He smiled, amused. "I said that I have something to show you. If you'll let me."  
  
She eyed him, trying to figure out what he was up to. "Why wouldn't I let you?"  
  
"I'll have to blindfold you."  
  
"Hmm, let me think about that. NO."  
  
"No funny business, I swear."  
  
He looked so damned earnest that she gave in before she realized it.   
  
"Fine." She looked at his clothes, then her own. "Are you sure that I shouldn't change?"  
  
He tied the handkerchief around her eyes. "No, you're perfect as you are." He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "I wouldn't have you any other way."  
  
She immediately frowned in suspicion, delighting him. "What are you up to Hathaway?"  
  
He led her to his jeep. "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
  
  
  
  
When the blindfold was lifted, Rei found herself in Jed's backyard. Though it was a bit different from when she'd seen it last. Fairy lights had been strung through the tree branches, candles set on the table, and soft music seemed to be emitting from on of the potted ferns.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"My parents as usual are out of town. In Seattle this time. And Mina's out at the moment."  
  
"What's going on?" She demanded.  
  
He gestured for her to sit but she refused. He took her refusal with a seemingly careless shrug. "We need to talk." He began. "About last Saturday."  
  
Her back immediately stiffened. She knew he'd find a way to trap her into talking about IT. "Nothing happened, so there's nothing we need to discuss." She informed him firmly.  
  
He smiled smoothly and stepped towards her. She took a step back.  
  
"I beg to differ sweetheart."   
  
Another step forward. She took another back.   
  
"If there had been others around or even if I had been the one to kiss you then maybe you'd be right." He grinned wolfishly. "Probably not, but there's always that possibility. The fact of the matter is that I could have been the one to initiate and your response would have been the same. As would mine."   
  
He moved foreword again and she retreated another step.   
  
"What happened on Saturday was real. What I feel for you is real." She was still backing away one step to each he took. "I've felt this way for some time now Rei. But I wouldn't allow myself to move towards it. Maybe a few baby step, but I wasn't going to leap. I didn't think you felt the same way." A smile lit his face. "But then you kissed me and I   
learned hope."   
  
He stopped the chase for a moment, tired of her constant retreat. "And when you pretended as though nothing had happened I almost believed that I had been wrong about everything. But I can't be wrong about what I felt. And if I felt so much from one tiny kiss, then you had to feel something too."  
  
"You were right the first time. You probably were wrong." She nervously assured him.  
  
"Prove it," He challenged. "Let me kiss you again. If you feel nothing then I'll just forget about everything. We can both go back to acting as if nothing ever happened."  
  
She took an unprovoked step back. "I'm not going to fall for a childish trick like that, Jed."  
  
"One more step and you'll be in the pool, darling." He told her mildly and had the satisfaction of seeing her freeze. "And you'll play along because you know it's the only way I'll drop this."  
  
She hedged her bets. She could probably make it past him. And if she could make into the house without him catching her, she could grab the keys to his jeep and drive herself home. And he'd just keep continuing this conversation tomorrow. "Fine. Kiss me. Then everything can go back to norm-"  
  
She was cut off as Jed rapidly closed the distance between them and hauled her up against him.  
  
Gasping, they both came up for air minutes later.  
  
She pushed herself away from him. "That's not going to happen again."   
  
Jed reached for her, ready to pull her back. "Want to bet?"  
  
She dodged him. "I'm not going to fall for my best friend again. Been   
there, done that, got it tattooed across my forehead."  
  
He shoved his hands into his pockets to prevent them from reaching for her again. "This is a bit less one sided." He pointed out.  
  
She sputtered for a moment as his argument sunk in. Desperately she pulled up accusations to keep him away. "You can't have it all Jed. You don't get to be prom king and have the perfect girl." She crossed her arms defiantly. "You didn't even notice me before. Not until I started dressing like a fashion drone."  
  
He stepped towards her, relieved when she didn't step away. "I didn't know you back then. I'd noticed you, " She snorted in disbelief. "I noticed you Rei. But I never said a word to you. You have a way of staring down people as though they aren't there. It's completely intimidating."  
  
She scoffed. "You're saying you were afraid to talk to me? Jed "the ladies man" Hathaway was afraid to talk to a girl?"  
  
He nodded. "Terrified. And anyway, back then you thought I was an arrogant asshole. And I'm not." She lifted a brow and he amended. "So much anymore." He pulled his hands from his pockets to take her hands in his. "The point is that we didn't know each other then. We do now. You could walk around in a flour sack and I'd think you look wonderful."  
  
She smiled. "It's good you said so. That pretty much described my homecoming dress." Still smiling she allowed him to pull her close.   
  
"I'm serious about this, about you Rei. I don't want you to have any doubts. I'll tell the committee that I'm dropped from the race tomorrow."  
  
She shook her head. "Don't. There's no point."   
  
He nodded, still serious and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
She rose on her toes and met him halfway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.  
  
The last chapter will be out just as soon as I'm finished writing it. The sad fact is I'm a bit behind schedule. I'm trying desperately to have it finished within this week but if it's not up by next Tuesday, expect it by Sunday at the latest.  
  
After I get that posted I'll be taking a month to get started on "Underneath It All". And possibly explore another plot bunny that's been trying to breed for a while now. 


	11. Fade To Black

Rei studied her reflection with a critical eye. Mina had badgered her into getting her hair, make-up, and nails professionally done for the occasion. And she'd actually had the gall to call it a 'chance to relax'.  
  
The dress was form fitting, siren red, and slit up to upper thigh on one side. The thin straps criss crossed in the almost open back.  
  
'All in all it's a pain in the ass to look this good,' Rei thought as she touched up her lipstick. 'But seeing the look on Jed's face might make up for it.'  
  
It had only been eight hours since she'd seen him last.  
  
After the kiss they had sat on the deck talking until Mina came home and wanted to play twenty questions. When Mina finally tired of that game and went to bed, Jed and Rei stayed up watching AMC. She fell asleep watching Roman Holiday.  
  
Rei hadn't even minded waking with a crick in her neck from sleeping on the sofa next to Jed.  
  
She shook her head at herself. She never would have considered herself a romantic, let alone a sap.  
  
"Rei, you date's here!"  
  
Rei took one last look at her reflection and grinned. As Mina had once said, "Jed would swallow his teeth when he got a look at her."  
  
He didn't disappoint.  
  
His eyes widened as he took in her dress, lingering longer than strictly necessary on the slit. He gulped, the smiled as control came back to him. Stepping forward her took her hand and pulled her towards him.   
  
He kissed her cheek then pulled back to study her again. "There are no words." He murmured.  
  
Rei blushed and fumbled a bit with the pinning of his boutonnière. He steadied her hands between his.  
  
"I'm serious. I know I said that I'd still love you in a flour sack, but I have to say that I'm glad you didn't take me up on the offer."  
  
That had the desired effect as Rei's nerves bottomed out into amusement. She pat his cheek and stepped back. "You clean up well enough."  
  
He looked insulted. "Ha! I have it on good authority that I looking dashing and handsome."  
  
She poked him in the belly. "You're sister doesn't count."  
  
He smirked. "Your mom thought so too."  
  
She scowled at her mother who lowered the camera sheepishly. "Guilty. And I meant every word."  
  
"Mom, you're going to give him an even bigger head then he already has!"  
  
Jed winked at her mother as he secured her corsage. "Now, now darling. Keeping talking like that and your mom will think you're crazy about me."  
  
"I am. Crazy anyway. I must be for spending so much time with you." She crossed her arms and glared at Jed.   
  
He beamed and kissed her nose.   
  
Rei's mother lowered her camera long enough to usher the couple outside to pose in front of the limo with Mina and her date. After what seemed like eternity, the couples were able to seek haven in the limo, away from the camera flashes.  
  
Rei blinked as her eyes adjusted to life without blinding bursts of light. "Sorry about Mom. I guess she got carried away."  
  
Brian, Mina's date, grinned. "You should have seen the flashes at my house. I don't think my eyesight will ever be the same.  
  
Mina leaned forward in her seat to grin across at Rei. With her gold tulle skirt spread about her she resembled a gorgeous fairy. "I love your dress Rei."  
  
Rei gave Mina a strange look. "Well thanks Mina. Even though you've already seen it. In fact I think you picked this one out."  
  
Mina didn't even notice as she was standing pointedly at her brother.  
  
He laughed. "Relax Mina, I already told her that she looks gorgeous."  
  
"You didn't say gorgeous." Rei muttered.  
  
Her took her hand and kissed it. "I meant to. Gorgeous. Stunning. Ravishing. Resplendent-"  
  
She pulled her hand away. "Enough. SATs are over and done with."  
  
"It doesn't mean that he doesn't like any opportunity to use his five dollar words." Mina told her.  
  
Jed snapped his fingers suddenly. "I almost forgot!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a jewelry case and handed it to Rei.  
  
She eyed it warily before opening it. Nestled inside was a gold necklace with a red stone pendant attached to it. She snapped the lid closed and met his amused gaze. "That had better not be a ruby."  
  
He grinned. "It's not a ruby. Mina said it would match your dress so I bought it."  
  
"Are you going to make a habit out of this?"  
  
"If you promise to react like this every time? Then yes."  
  
"He does it all the time," Mina put in. "Sometimes he even manages to get you something that you like." She held up the gold heart locket she wore. "See."  
  
Jed pouted. "Enough with the mocking. Don't I deserve a kiss for my efforts?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that it devaluates the gift if you only gave it to get some action." Brian piped up.  
  
Mina burst out laughing. Jed ignored the other boy as he leaned into kiss Rei before she could make up her mind not to.  
  
"Just don't expect me to wear anything that says 'Property of Jed.'"  
  
"Then I guess I'd better call the jewelers tomorrow and tell them to cancel that name bracelet."  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"In all fairness it doesn't say 'Property of Jed' so much as 'Jed's Bitch'."  
  
Rei smiled sharply. "Sweetie. You know that if you did something like that, there would be pain."  
  
"Worlds of it." He smiled and touched his forehead to hers. "Is it any wonder that I adore you?" He asked before he kissed her.  
  
Mina nodded sagely at Brian. "I've always said that if you mix pineapples and oranges you get a wonderful fruit drink."  
  
He blinked at her. "I've never heard that expression."  
  
She beamed at him. "Now you have."  
  
  
  
  
  
The limo dropped the four off and they made their way into the already crowded hotel ballroom. Jed would have preferred to spend the remainder of his night with Rei, but he noticed how cozy his sister and her date were looking.  
  
Too damned cozy in his opinion.  
  
He shot Brian a warning glare as the boy flirtatiously trailed a finger down Mina's bared shoulder. Brian didn't see it but Rei did.  
  
"You do realize that Mina is as old as I am, right?"  
  
Jed nodded, distracted. "I know how old my sister is."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. Mina may have been 17 but as far as Jed was concerned she would always be seven. "She'll be fine." Rei assured him, taking his hand. "And if she needs us, we're here."  
  
He lifted their joined hands to kiss her knuckles, touched that she understood. Any other girl would be pissed to not have his complete attention. Not Rei though. Both him and Mina were lucky to have her loyalty. "All right. I won't shadow her all night. But if he lays a finger on her-"  
  
"She'll break it off." Rei filled in before he could finish. "If she doesn't want it there." Was left unspoken.  
  
He led her to the dance floor where they swayed to a slow dance.   
  
When the song ended he grinned down at her. "I'm impressed. You didn't step on my feet once."  
  
She snorted.  
  
His smile widened and he leaned down to kiss her nose. "You make me happy."  
  
"Poetry, the man gives me poetry." Despite the teasing tone in her voice, she was blushing.  
  
  
  
  
  
After they tired of the dance floor they took their seats at a table filled by the "in crowd". Darien, Serena, Mina, Brian, and Molly among others.   
  
"So I was in the library..." Molly began.  
  
"Please tell me that she wasn't after a book." Rei muttered to Jed. "The day she takes up reading is the day that I quit."  
  
Jed tried to turn his chuckle into a cough, but Molly glared at him anyway. Before she could continue the lights dimmed and a spotlight went to the stage.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention please." The room hushed as all eyes turned to the stage. "It's time to announce Rivercreat High's homecoming king and queen!"  
  
"Here we go." Jed murmured and kissed Rei's cheek, taking her hand.  
  
Mina took her other. "Good luck!" She smiled encouragingly.  
  
The principal read through the queen nominees. When he got to her name, Rei felt her stomach roll. She prayed she didn't look as sick as she felt.  
  
"And you queen is..." The principal, being a sadistic son of a bitch, held the pause for as long as possible. "Rei Hino!"  
  
She couldn't move.  
  
"Go on up Rei. we did it."  
  
She looked numbly over to Jed, a slow smile lighting her face. She nodded, her smile brilliant. She'd actually won.  
  
The principle placed the crown on her head then turned to announce the king.   
  
"And your homecoming king is..." Once again the pause was brutal. "Darien Chiba!"  
  
Rei's smile faltered and she scanned the crowd for Jed's face. His smile was still strong, face a mask of pride. His smile widened when he saw that Rei was watching him. He flashed her a thumbs up, indicating that all was well.  
  
Darien led Rei to the floor and they moved to 'Unchained Melody'.  
  
"I'm glad you were the one to win, Rei. I wouldn't have wanted to do this with anyone else."  
  
Her eyebrows raised. "What about Serena?"  
  
He shook his head and rather then meet Rei's gaze, looked out at the sea of faces that formed a circle around them. "I think that me and Serena might be breaking up soon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He sighed. "She's always around. Which wouldn't be so bad if it...you know, weren't all the time."  
  
"I thought you were in love with her."  
  
"I am." He paused. "I think."  
  
Rei smiled gently. "There's no in between. You either love her, accept her as she is or you don't. That's all it's ever going to come down to."  
  
"I know that. And I'm not sick of her. I'd just like to be able to breathe." He looked down at Rei, eyes intense. "You know, it was always different with you. I can spend every waking moment with you and never tire of your company." He searched her face expectantly, looking for a response to his unspoken question..   
  
Rei nervously swallowed and looked at anything but Darien's face. Two days ago this was what she thought she wanted. But it wasn't then anymore then it was now. "That's different. We never dated." Her smile warmed as her voice took on a teasing tone. "It would have ended badly, we would have argued. Remember?"  
  
He smiled sheepishly as she threw his own words back at him. He noticed Serena standing at the edge of the crowd, eyes shining, smile lighting her face. Other girls would be locked in the bathroom bawling their eyes out because they hadn't won. Other girls would be seething with jealousy if they had to stand back and allow their boyfriend to dance with a girl who shared as much of his life as Rei had.  
  
Other girls weren't Serena. She trusted him. She believed in him.   
  
And sometimes he was an ass. He probably didn't even deserve her.  
  
That didn't mean that he wasn't going to keep her.  
  
He smiled warmly at his girlfriend but spoke to Rei. "I think things are better of the way they are, don't you."  
  
"I agree with Chiba." Jed said, appearing beside the dancing couple. "This song is just about over. I figured nobody would kill me for taking my girl back."  
  
Rei frowned at him. "Your girl?"  
  
"Did I say girl. I meant angel. Light of my life. My own true love."  
  
"I think it was the claim of ownership that Rei objects to." Darien supplied oh so helpfully.  
  
Rei shook her head at both. "Come on moron, I thought you wanted to dance." She said, taking Jed's hand.  
  
Jed grinned at Darien. "I just love her cute pet names for me."  
  
"Quit being a jackass." She started tugging him away and into a dance. All the while doing her best to ignore the mock injured look on Jed's face.  
  
Finally she relented. "Oh stop it. You're not hurt."  
  
He sniffed. "Easy for you to say. You weren't the one who was called a jackass by his girlfriend."  
  
She sighed. "Quit playing around."  
  
"I'm not. You've wounded me to the core."  
  
She fought back her smile as he emphasized his statement with a wounded puppy dog look.. At this rate he'd win any fight they had by sheer persistence.   
  
Finally her smile won out, triggering one on his face. Shaking her head at the sight the two of them must be making she kissed him softly. He laughed and picked her up into a quick spin.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were still dancing slowly to the music.  
  
"If it weren't for the tight clothes, high heels, hundred other people, and eighties power ballad playing, I could stay like this forever." Rei proclaimed, resting her cheek on Jed's shoulder.  
  
He tucked his chin over her head. "You, darling, are a romantic."   
  
She didn't rise to his bait. "I'm sorry that you didn't win, Jed. I know it was important to you."  
  
"It was important. Keyword being was. I have other priorities now."  
  
She smiled. "Such as."  
  
"Convincing you to sneak off and make out behind the bleachers with me. "He replied half (okay, mostly) seriously.  
  
She batted his shoulder and he chuckled.  
  
"You didn't answer Chiba's question back there."  
  
"Hmm?" Rei asked without moving her head.  
  
"Would it have been better if we had both gotten what we started out wanting?"  
  
She lift her head to meet his gaze. "Oh Jed, you must know that you are all that I have ever wanted. Even in the beginning. All I want, for now and forever."  
  
He laughed as she bat her eyelashes and clutched a fist to her heart for effect.  
  
"I was serious." He protested, still laughing.  
  
"You want a serious answer?" She asked.   
  
He nodded.  
  
"Fine. My answer is this," Her eyes twinkled up at him. "You're an idiot for even asking such a stupid question."  
  
He smiled at her. "I guess I am. Here I am asking you stupid questions when what I should be doing is escorting you behind the bleachers." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Her laughter rang throughout the gymnasium.  
  
"I take that as a no."  
  
She nodded and laid her head back on his shoulder. "Let's just stay like this for awhile more."  
  
He kissed her head softly. "Yeah. I can do that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.  
Ta da!!! The end!!!!  
  
I know it was a bit heavy on the sap, but I'm sure none of you died of an overdose.   
  
Underneath It All will be out in a month. Maybe sooner. Cough. Badger me about it. Cough. It'll probably be out sooner if you do. Cough.  
  
In the meantime I'll be hanging out at Shittenou.com. Just as soon as it goes back up.  
  
Thanks to you all. It's been fun. 


End file.
